Midnight Sands
by intimatedesires
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the "murder" of Tony and Steve hasn't given up hope that the man he loves is still alive. From the Tower in New York to the war ravaged province of Yala,Thailand and back, Tony and Steve must fight to find their way back to each other,to heal their broken hearts and reclaim a love made stronger by distance, loss, and lies.
1. Chapter 1

*claps hands* Ok soo for everyone that followed Midnight Meadows, here is the second part...I really hope you enjoy Midnight Sands...It took me a minute to get up the heart to write it after what happened to my boys :( but here we go...This story is set in Thailand and will cover the globe...Both Steve and Tony are way out of their element but as we all know, when things get hard for these two they are at their best!

* * *

><p>He heard the voices as if from a distance and tried to focus on what they were saying. He wasn't sure where the hell they were currently but he did know his cousin hadn't left him, after a year of being in hell Aveline was still with him. <em>Steve thinks I'm dead, he thinks I'm dead and won't come looking for me. <em>Tony bit his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. He knew that green eyes was trying to get Aveline to leave him alone and Tony was grateful for her stubbornness. He needed her strength more than ever if he were to get through this hell he was in. He had woken up with a headache and nausea, making him feel like he had been drinking. He couldn't speak because his mouth was so dry, but he had been able to understand from what Aveline said, he had been in and out of it for almost three days. He wasn't sure what had happened this time but he could tell his cousin was not leaving the room.

"If you wish for me to leave then you can have me transferred from my current position. Until then, Mr. Stark is _my_ charge and _you_ are not supposed to be here for any reason." Aveline looked at the other man with hostility in her grey green eyes. She glanced at Tony briefly then back at his tormentor. She had a feeling that something more was going on than what they were being told. She knew her cousin was being drugged but for what purpose was unclear and until she found out she was loathe to leave him alone with the other man. "Unless the orders have changed, I will not be leaving anytime soon." Aveline placed her hands on her hips and made sure he knew she stood between him and Tony.

"You will regret coming between us, even if he is your charge you have no place to tell me no. You do not have the authority to do so." He was livid that he would have to wait another day for his little fun time with Tony. For three days he'd had the man bending to his will with the help of the drugs he was giving him. He had been anticipating today because it would be their last for a while.

"Just as you don't have the right to be here when you're not supposed to Mr. Rothschild. If you feel the prisoner needs extra discipline then you are supposed to let his handlers attend to it, not take it upon yourself to administer his punishment. You may not like how we deal with our charge but we don't like you interfering in our business either. If you have an issue take it up with Whizenhut, he is the one who assigned us to Mr. Stark and until he changes that, there is nothing you can say or do that is going to keep me from doing my job!" Aveline's eyes flashed with rage as she stared the other man down. She knew she was taking a risk but she had to protect Tony. They needed to get out of the facility they were in immediately. A year has passed since Tony was _executed _in front of all the Avengers. A year in which she watched her cousin withdraw and slowly close in on himself thinking that he would never see Steve again, would never be able to go home. She couldn't lose him to an unworthy enemy, especially not one that was under the impression that they could gain what they wanted through violence and fear. Glancing back at Tony she could see he was trying to remain still, there was something wrong with the entire situation if he was forcing himself into total stillness. "You can leave now Rothschild or I can have you escorted out, either way you will not be remaining here with Mr. Stark."

"You will regret this you interfering bitch." Rothschild snarled as he glared at her. He chanced a glance at Tony only to be blocked by Aveline as she moved into his line of sight. "I will make sure that Whizenhut knows of your insolence and you are punished accordingly. Until then good day to you and your..._charge._" Rothschild walked to the door, punched in a code then left without a backwards glance.

"Don't particularly like that man but he seems to always be around." Tony couldn't help but comment as soon as his tormentor had left and the door had closed behind him. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt scratchy. "What's going on Avie, where are we?" He looked around but couldn't hold back the groan as the room spun and his stomach heaved.

"Move slowly cousin, you've been drugged for the past three days and I'm not sure why. Here drink this, slowly or you'll make yourself sick." She held him up as she handed him a glass of water. She watched as Tony recoiled from the glass, pushing it away, stating the smell was off. Lifting the glass, Avie sniffed it suspiciously and frowned. "He poured this for you before I came in didn't he?" Shaking her head in disgust, she poured it out. Laying Tony back on the bed she moved to the table where a tray of food and pitchers of water and juice were sitting on the desk unsure of what she was looking for.

"He never put it in the food or juice just the water, said it was to make sure I did as I was told." Tony tried to sit up and only succeeded in making his head throb and his upset stomach churn. "I want to go home Avie. I _need _to get home...to Steve. He needs to know I'm not dead, yet." Tony looked at his cousin, he knew she would help him no matter what the danger was. He knew what had been about to happen with green eyes or rather Rothschild. The same that had been happening since they had _killed _him in front of Steve. He knew that before he had been drug into the room that nothing good was going to happen. Six months, six months and he'd had to endure not only the mental but physical and emotional torture his captors dished out. Shaking, he looked up at his cousin and couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes.

"Tony, what is it, what's wrong? What has he been doing to you?" She looked into dull, sable eyes. Could see the fight slowly leaving him even as he struggled to hold on to his memories of Steve and his life before this entire nightmare started. "Has he been hurting you?" When she saw the flash of fear in his eyes and he unconsciously looked towards the door she knew she had her answer. Rage made her step back and glare at the door as well. So that was the game Rothschild wanted to play, he felt the need to drug Tony to make sure he didn't fight back when he raped him.

"For how long has this been going on Tony, before or after they murdered you in front of everyone?" She was trying to decide on the punishment for the other man. Shaking she looked at Tony and saw the haunted look on his face and swore softly in french. "It happened before didn't it, it happened before and you have dealt with it alone for this long? Why? You knew I'd do anything I could to help you get through it or either find a way out of here sooner! Why would you hide this from me?" She checked the juice, when she noticed it didn't smell like the water she poured Tony a glass and took it back to where he was half sitting, half lying on his cot.

Tony took the glass gingerly, shaking as he realized his cousin would now put herself in even more danger to protect him. "He was manageable until he started drugging me. Bout six months ago, I think but can't be sure. He...he didn't start doing anything...I mean it didn't become, that way until then. I...he threatened everyone close to me Avie. Including Steve, threatened to kill him if I told anyone what was going on. I couldn't take the risk that they knew about you too. Steve already thinks I'm dead, I don't think I can handle losing someone else." He looked at her with what he hoped was a half smile. "Steve thinks I'm dead Avie, he won't be looking for me but they know I know he's still alive. He even showed me the most recent picture they took of Steve, he was dressed in black Avie. He's mourning me and I can't do anything about it." Tony couldn't help the feeling of helplessness and self loathing, he looked up into the grey green eyes of his cousin and sighed. He knew that expression, he'd seen it more than once looking back at him from the mirror.

"Then we will find a way to leave and make sure that you can be with him again. At least they didn't send your ring to Steve, that would have solidified the idea that you're dead." She looked at his left finger and noticed that he looked at it, surprised. "You didn't know they had given it back to you yet." She was looking at Tony closely, then an idea popped into her head. She was aware of the uniqueness of Tony and Steve's rings, the alloy each one was made of as well as the inscription on the inside of the band. "Tony, is the inscription still inside the band?" If what she was thinking was right then there was a chance that Steve would be looking for them and they didn't know it. She cursed silently about not being able to contact anyone. The signal was being blocked by a source somewhere inside the facility they were at and she had been unable to find out where.

Tony looked at his ring, hesitating in sliding it off and checking the band. Taking a deep breath, he slid the band off and looked inside. He let out a rush of breath then sucked it back in. "Mine and Steve's initials and the date are still on the inside." He looked up at Avie. "They sent him a copy of my ring." Tony's mind had finally started to kick back in, he was still in a fog but he was able to think on the most basic of levels. "If Steve remembers to look, he will see that the band doesn't have our initials or date on the inside. That's why they were determined to take it, they needed to make a copy to send to Steve after they failed to get Bruce. They wanted to send a warning to them..." Tony looked up at his cousin, he needed to get out of here and back to Steve. He knew that Steve would be an emotional mess, blaming himself for what happened to Tony. "Did you talk to Steve before everything happened, I mean before they told us about not being able to get their hands on Bruce. Were you able to talk to him?" Tony slid his ring back onto his finger and flexed it. It felt good to have some part of his past life with him, even if it was just a piece of jewelry.

Aveline watched as Tony examined his ring then frowned. She remembered the team that had been sent out to get Bruce and the rage Whizenhut had displayed when the team had come back empty handed. Two agents in critical condition due to two arrows in both men. "I was able to convince him to stay in the states but he wasn't convinced that I would be safe on my own. He explained that if he didn't hear from me within a certain time frame he would come after me. He will come looking for us cousin, even if he does think he will be bringing your body back, he will come looking because I am your cousin. It's who he is, is it not? Captain America, the protector of the people." She smiled as Tony looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes.

Tony knew Avie was trying to cheer him up, knew she was trying to get him to be positive but after everything that has happened he wasn't sure if he could. "It won't be Captain America that they have to deal with though, it will be a heartbroken Steve Rogers. That is if he thinks I'm dead, if he doesn't they will be dealing with a pissed of and vengeful Steve Rogers, which is worse than Captain America on a bad day." Tony knew how Steve was, the anger and jealousy that plagued their relationship was legendary, both men having a possessive streak that crossed the globe twice. "Steve won't let this go unanswered and he will come for you if he thinks I'm dead. If for nothing more than out of a sense of family and what's right." Tony sighed, all of this because these people wanted Bucky. He hadn't realized he'd said anything out loud until he heard Avie suck in a quick breath.

"Bucky? Who...who is that cousin?" Aveline had paled at the name, she remembered it from her past. _It couldn't be the same person, there is no way it was the same person! They told me he had been killed in a car bombing in Paris. _She looked at Tony and noticed that his gaze was focused intently on her. She shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, knowing Tony saw more than she had intended. Looking him in the eyes she sighed.

"You know him...you know Bucky fucking Barnes and didn't tell me?" Tony was trying to squash down the feeling of betrayal and hurt. He never would have imagined his cousin would know Barnes, then a thought occurred to him. "He was a target or part of a mission wasn't he? Something happened, what was it Avie? What could have happened for you not to tell me you knew Barnes?"

Aveline looked at Tony, knowing that he would get his answers one way or another. "He was part of a joint project that the French and German governments were working on. I was assigned as his partner, until he came up missing while we were in Paris. I'd gone looking for him until they provided _proof_ that he was dead and I stopped. Shortly after we were pulled out, our covers had been blown and the person we were after went to ground. When I came to the States looking for you I saw him. He was in a coffee shop with Bruce, Clint and Sam, looking lost and confused but it was him. When I spoke to him he didn't recognize me, thought I was just a waitress. He was the one who had told me you were missing, well not you specifically but someone he knew was missing. It wasn't until I went looking for you at the Tower that I realized it was you. Steve had answered the door but he sent me to talk to Pepper, when he wouldn't tell me where you were I immediately left New York and headed to Louisiana."

"That's how Emilie St. Cyr found out about where I was." At the nod from his cousin Tony slowly sat up, holding onto the empty cup of juice. "How do we get out of here Avie without being caught? They monitor everyone and everything and I really don't relish the idea of continuously being Rothschild's sex toy." He frowned into the glass in his hand and handed it to Aveline. "You won't leave me will you Avie? Not while he is roaming around at least?" Tony didn't fear much but this man made his skin crawl in a way nobody else has. Tony never liked being touched by strangers and could rarely abide the touch of those he knew with the only exceptions being Steve and Pepper. Something about Rothschild was off though, as if his ideas and those of his other cohorts were not the same. They seemed to want Tony to submit freely but he enjoyed inflicting pain, just like the only other male handler he had. The giant who had threatened him before they faked his death. "The tall red haired man that was here when you got here Avie, is...is he still here?" Tony remembered his threat of punishment and pain.

She shook her head, looking at the door she turned back to Tony. "He was one of the men that had been hit by an arrow. They left him in Laos to watch the other facility but I think he is supposed to be here in the next few days." She looked at Tony closely and grinned, "You up to making a cross country trip? We will have to go to ground and stay off the grid as much as possible but we can get you home cousin. Back to your...husband and your life." She gave Tony a small smile at his look of surprise. "You ramble when you're incoherent." At his look of confusion she explained. "You were injected with a drug nick named _Juliet_. It mimics the effects of death, slow breathing and heart rate as well as paralysis. After they shot you, you were carried from the room and loaded into a moving van." Sighing she sat down on the cot next to Tony. "You could have told me he was your husband Tony, I would have had a better understanding of what to expect when I got to New York." She looked at Tony, the sadness and hurt showing in her eyes.

Tony looked down at his ring, he and Steve had gotten married in Italy on a whim. He hadn't known what else to do after Steve had given him his ring and he wanted to make sure that he never left him, so he had asked Steve to marry him. He looked at Avie and knew she would have done more if he had been fully open with her about the relationship between Steve and himself. "We didn't tell anyone Avie, not even our friends. It was to dangerous for them to know, just like we knew it was a risk for us to take because there was always the chance that someone would try to force the other to comply if something happened to us. Division X knew that Steve would have done anything to ensure my safety, even if it meant he would be killed because of it. I couldn't allow that to happen Avie. Not to Steve." He looked at his cousin, sable eyes pleading with her to understand. "Please Avie, you have to understand that we did it because we wanted to keep you all safe. Not...not cut you out or anything like that."

Looking at the sadness on Tony's face and the desperation in his eyes, Aveline understood, probably better than he would have ever thought. "Well right now we need to find a way to get out of here and back to your family." She smiled at Tony, knowing full well that something could go wrong if they weren't careful.

"Where are we Avie? You didn't tell me, is there a reason?" Tony looked around the room, he didn't recognize it and was pretty sure he wouldn't if he'd been drugged up for the past three days. He looked over at his cousin as he noticed the only window in the room showed it was night.

"We are in Thailand, Yala province. The main reason we are here is because of all the fighting and insurgents that are trying to take over. Makes it an ideal place to be if a person or group of people are trying to hide. Nobody will look twice if someone is shot or killed here." Shaking her head she tried to remember as much as possible about the area. "We are in a heavily populated city but not to far from the Malaysian border. If we can get there we should be able to make our way to Perak but there is no guarantee that we will be able to find help there. The people are in a state of unrest this far south and if we are lucky to get assistance it may cost us." She looked at Tony, she didn't want to offer any type of false hope to her cousin. "Once we get out of here you will tell me about you and your Steven, cousin. I am a little hurt you didn't want to share him with me." She smiled and winked at Tony as his head snapped up to look at her. "I am grateful to him for having taken care of you so far though..." She broke off as a knock sounded on the door. Looking over at Tony she stood up and went to answer it.

"Well I see you're still here, is the prisoner doing better or should we dispatch with him now?" Rothschild was still upset about being denied access to Tony. He had become accustomed to using the other man for his sexual needs as well as anything else he had deemed fit to use him for. He looked past Aveline and noticed that Tony was sitting up on the cot. "Ah, we see he is moving around now, good because we plan to move him within the next few weeks so you will need to get him ready for travel." He didn't care about what it was the others wanted anymore, their cause was a losing one. History had proven time and again that they were not equipped to handle their enemies as well as they had hoped.

Aveline looked at him with vacant eyes, "He will be ready when the time comes, do not worry." She watched as Rothschild nodded his head then turned and walked down the hallway.

"He has something planned for me, I can see it when he looks at me. He has something planned and I'm sure I'm not going to like it." Tony was staring at the door. He knew they needed to leave as soon as possible before his tormentor came back. Then the other mans words sunk in, "Move me where Avie? Why are they moving me again?" He wasn't looking forward to being drugged again, not for any reason.

"Let me find out first before we jump to far ahead of ourselves." She recognized the fear in Tony's eyes. "You think he is going to come back don't you, he has been raping you and you refused to tell me." Her eyes narrowed on Tony, who shifted on the cot uncomfortably. She knew right then that the next time they saw his rapist she would kill him.

Tony shifted under his cousin's look, when he could finally look her in the eyes he knew she could see the truth. "He...he threatened to kill Steve Avie, I mean I fought back, well I tried to until he started drugging me or had someone hold me down. I can't let them get their hands on Steve, they'll kill him just to get the serum that runs through his blood and I can't allow that." He looked away from his cousin knowing full well what she would do with the information. "We have to get out of here Avie, I have to get back home to Steve, to the Avengers. They all think I'm dead and I know Steve will blame himself because that's who he is. He will feel like he failed to protect me or save me and...and I can't let him live with that type of burden on his conscience."

"Then we will find a way cousin and I will stay with you for as long as I can. Just don't give up hope just yet. Get some rest for now, I'll be here while you sleep and then we will figure out what steps we need to take to get you home." She smiled at Tony, her eyes lighting up in a way he hadn't seen in a while.

Tony looked over at the door with trepidation then back to Avie. He knew she would give her life for him and he would do the same for her. "Thank you Avie." He could feel his eyes filling with tears, he hadn't cried since the night after he woke up with the knowledge that Steve believed he'd been murdered. He hadn't cried or shown any emotion when Rothschild had started raping him either. Now, the thought of going home, of seeing Steve brought tears to his eyes. Twisting his ring around his finger he laid down on the cot and sighed. He could feel Avie's fingers in his hair, stroking softly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the touch of someone who genuinely cared for him. Closing his eyes he prayed that they would be able to get out, he was ready to go home, to get back to Steve. His husband, he could say it and not worry about anyone being upset or threatening him for now. He was ready to go home...his husband needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The scream echoed throughout the room, vibrating off the walls and fading into the sounds of broken sobs, the voice hoarse from screaming and crying in rage and frustration. He could feel hands shaking him, a voice calling to him to open his eyes, to wake up and breath. Steve jerked awake, arms swinging at whoever was touching him. Looking around wildly, he saw Bruce standing off to the side of the bed. Gasping for breath he sank back onto the bed and groaned. "Bruce don't...don't do that please, I could have...y-you could have been..."

"You could have but you didn't so no harm done and the other guy understands." Bruce looked at Steve, "Another nightmare?" He was concerned about his friends health. Steve barely ate or slept and when he did it was only enough to make sure that it sustained him. He could tell they were losing him and wasn't sure what could be done to save him.

"Yeah, it...it was more real this time. Like I was there and couldn't save Tony from being killed." Steve bit back a sob and rolled over onto his side, curling into a ball. He felt for the ring on his finger then reached for the chain around his neck. Pepper had told him to make sure that Tony's murderers paid with their life and he would. They had been looking for them for the past year with no luck though and his patience was beginning to wear thin. "The ring Bruce, it's a fake." He whispered softly, he slid his finger around the inside of the band, feeling the smooth surface as he twisted it repeatedly.

Bruce looked up from the book he had in his hands and frowned. "You're sure, I mean we never did examine it to be sure but how...how do you know for sure?" If the ring was a fake then there was hope that Tony was still alive and that was something they could all use right now.

"The inscription on the inside of our rings has our initials and wedding date." Steve responded absently. He twisted his ring around his finger, the dream still echoing in his head. "The one we were sent is blank, the metal is to smooth. Tony always worked with his ring on no matter what and there are no dirt stains or anything, this one is to shiny and new." Steve pulled at the ring and chain around his neck until the chain broke. He sat up slowly and blinked, trying to clear his vision. His head throbbed as he tried to focus, "JARVIS, lower the lights to fifty percent please." He sighed in relief when the lights lowered and the pain receded to a tolerable level. He handed Bruce the ring they had been sent over a year ago. "I've known for a while it wasn't Tony's, was hoping we could find a lead, a hint, or something about where he and Aveline are or what happened to them." He watched as Bruce looked at it then handed it back to him.

"You're sure it's not his though, I mean Steve you've been pretty out of it since he was murdered, you're positive that this isn't Tony's ring?" Bruce watched as Steve took of his ring and handed it to him. He was surprised by the action because neither Steve nor Tony were known to ever remove their rings for anyone. He took it from Steve and looked on the inside of the band. He saw Steve and Tony's initials as well as a date inscribed on the inside. "Hang on did you say the date is your _wedding_ date? Why were we not told of this or even invited?" Bruce handed Steve his ring back and frowned at his friend. "At the very least Tony should have said something about it, there is no way he wouldn't brag about marrying you." Bruce knew Tony's penchant to share all things Captain America/Steve Rogers related. He could never shut up long enough about the tall blond for anyone to ever appreciate what he said but Bruce knew that if a wedding had taken place Tony would have said something.

"He wouldn't have told anyone Bruce, not even you. We were worried about someone using it against us if the other was ever captured. It would have also put everyone we know and love in danger." Steve slid his ring back on his finger and sighed at the familiar weight. "They had to have let Tony keep his ring Bruce. He has to be alive if they sent me a copy." Steve looked up at Bruce, he knew he was grasping at straws, after a year anyone else would have given up hope but Steve knew anything was possible. He'd lost over seventy years when he had first met Tony, been frozen in ice, sleeping, as the world passed him by and everyone he knew and loved had come and gone. He knew he was expecting a miracle that very well may not happen. "There is no way I can believe Tony is dead Bruce. He wouldn't give up on me, would never believe that I was dead and he would never stop looking for me." He knew Tony was alive, he wasn't sure how but the fact that the ring he'd been sent was fake helped solidify the feeling.

Bruce watched as Steve looked down at the other ring, the one made to look like Tony's but not. "Well we do know that Emilie is in Europe, Fury is trying to track her down now. We still haven't heard from Aveline but we think there may be some type of dampener being used to where she can't get a call out to us. If Tony is alive our concern is now doubled. From what I understand from the villagers in Laos, the man that had gone in with Avie is still there, along with a few others but the rest of the group is not. So you may be right and if that's the case then we need to get everyone together and head to Laos or Thailand." Bruce pulled out his cell and sent a text to Maria Hill, "I'll have Hill meet us with the Quinjet within the hour. JARVIS contact all the Avengers and let them know to be ready to leave in an hour or less."

_"__Yes Dr. Banner. Will there be anything else I can assist you or Captain Rogers with?"_

Steve looked at Bruce, the baby blue eyes were still dull but there was a glimmer in there depths that had been missing since Tony's kidnapping. "Make sure that we have everything we need JARVIS and make sure that we have one of Tony's suits. I want the bracelets as well and let Pepper and Rhodey know that we are going after him."

Steve wasn't sure what they would find but he knew he had to do something or lose his mind just sitting in the Tower. He looked at Bruce and offered him a small smile, "He has to be alive Bruce, I can't do this without Tony." He looked at the door at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He smiled when he noticed Bucky standing in the doorway.

"I heard you're going after Stark, I want to go." He looked from Steve to Bruce then back to Steve. "I have to know if Aveline is alive as well Steve. She means something to me, something I can't put my finger on but I _know _she means more than just a friend. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I let you up and leave to go look for Stark and not at least come with you to help?" Bucky wasn't sure just how important Aveline really was to him but he knew how much Tony meant to Steve. He, along with the rest of the Avengers had watched as Steve had slowly started to turn into himself, closing off everyone close to him. He wanted his best friend back and happy and he knew the only way for that to happen was if they found Tony's body or Tony alive. "Besides, if we find Stark alive I may be able to negotiate with these people if that's what it takes."

"No. Tony wouldn't allow either of us to do that then and he wouldn't now." Steve sighed, he knew it was the reason Tony had given and despite Steve having not agreed he did as he was asked. He had not negotiated and in turn it might have gotten Tony killed. "We are not going to risk anyone else to these bastards. We've only heard from them once since they..." he hesitated to say the words, the pain they brought still fresh in his mind. He looked up at Bruce and then over to Bucky, "We're going to Laos first, see what we can find out and if that doesn't work we're going to Thailand. There has to be some trail or...or something to find them. Someone has to have at least _seen_ Aveline, her eyes are unforgettable and there has to have been a doctor brought in to...to at least check on Tony..." He was frustrated they hadn't been able to find anything about where either of them or this Division X could be.

"So we're finally going to go look for ourselves now?" Clint stood in the doorway of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. He had his bow and quiver already strapped on and ready to go. "I mean we have heard what all our contacts had said but we all know it won't do us any good unless we go ourselves. Besides, I've been dying to put some arrows in some Division X ass for a while now." He grinned at Steve and winked at Bruce.

Shaking his head, Bruce couldn't help the blush, he was still shy about the fact that he and Clint were in a relationship but would freely admit it if asked. Looking back at Steve he smiled, "It's good to see you up and more animated. We were beginning to worry about you big guy."

Steve looked down and frowned, he'd been in a fog for so long. He hadn't realized how his moods had been affecting everyone else. "I-I'm sorry Bruce, I wasn't trying to..."

Bruce cut him off softly, "No one is saying you need to apologize Steve. We all understand that this has been harder on you than anyone else. We don't expect you to be all smiles, I'm just saying that it's good to see some life back in you." He smiled at his friend, relieved to see him talking more despite the hoarse voice.

Bucky nodded is head and grunted as Natasha poke him in the side with her elbow. Looking down he noticed she was holding a silver case. Frowning he looked up at her then back to the case. It looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

"It belonged to you during your mission in Paris. It was given to you by your...by the agent you were working with. We found it after it had been dropped off at S.H.I.E.L.D by a mysterious friend." She offered him a small smile. She knew he'd caught her slip up, could see the interest in his eyes as he looked at the case.

"Who gave it to me, do you know?" Bucky kept his eyes on the case, he knew he shouldn't be worried about it not but if it was Aveline...

Natasha's smile widened a bit as she simply handed him the case and walked over to where Steve was sitting on the bed. "It's about time we go. We're going to go finish getting ready and making sure things are set. You get a shower and make sure you bring all the little toys you know Tony loves." She smiled at the look that crossed Steve's face. She knew not to doubt the blond when he was determined and Steve was determined to believe that Tony was alive.

Steve gave her a small smile and looked at everyone, "Thanks guy's, I really don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you all." He grinned at the responses he got and waved his hands, "Let's get moving, the sooner we get out there and start looking the sooner we can get our answers." He was praying for a miracle, anything that would help him at least start to heal. If he were honest with himself though he was praying that Tony and Aveline were still alive.

When everyone left the room, headed to get their things together, Steve left the bed and headed to the bathroom. "JARVIS, give me a run down of all the information you and Bruce found on those drives. We're going to need to know the area as well as the people we'll be dealing with."

_"__Certainly Captain Rogers. Do you wish to know current events as well in all areas or just where the last known Division X activity was reported?" _

"Everything, I want to be sure that we don't overlook anything this time. We'll need to be ready for anything as well." He turned on the shower jets and listened as JARVIS went over all the information they'd gathered so far. He wasn't sure what it was they would find this time but he was determined to at least find the ones who've put him through this hell for the past year. It wasn't until JARVIS said something about southern Thailand dealing with minor civil wars, did Steve pause in what he had been doing. "Run that back by me again JARVIS, where are these civil wars happening?" The area sounded like the type of place HYDRA would operate from and if Division X was a part of them...Shaking his head Steve turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and dried off. "Ok, so if we narrow our search area down, what areas are we most likely looking at?" If they could pinpoint a some what decent location they would have their search area.

_"__The most recent outbreaks have been near the Thailand/Malaysian borders. It is unclear as to what started them currently but there are a few of the rebellions being supplied weapons. It is, however not proven to be a fact at this time. The most recent uprising does coincide with the time that Master Stark was murdered, Sir"_

Steve stopped midstep and frowned, "That would mean that they've been in Thailand the entire time we were looking in Laos. Make sure we have all information ready, I don't know what exactly we're looking for but it looks like we're headed to Thailand or Malaysia instead of Laos."

_"__All current information and hypothesis will be sent to the tablet per your request Sir. Would you also like a complete area analysis map of the terrain? There does seem to be a number of villages on the borders of most of the provinces. Most of them are highly populated, which would be an advantage in hiding among the chaos."_

Steve walked around the room getting dressed, the area seemed to be what HYDRA would have picked. The chaos and lack of discipline would appeal to a group that felt the desire for power and control. "Yeah, send what you have and make sure that everyone has the same information. I don't want to walk into any of this blind and risk someone getting hurt or killed. We're not losing anyone else." Steve picked up his cell and keys. Before he left the bedroom he made sure his shield was strapped to his back. "As long as you're accessible JARVIS, I'll definitely feel better." He knew that they were going to need as much help as possible in finding Aveline or Tony.

_"__If it will help bring Master Stark home, then I offer my services to you Sir." _That was the closest JARVIS was going to get to showing any type of emotion but it was understood by Steve, who simply smiled and left the suite.

By the time Steve made it to the launching pad everyone one was loaded and waiting. "Come on old man, we can't keep Stark waiting any longer now can we?" Bucky shouted over the sound of the engines. "You better hurry up before we leave you!"

Steve grinned and took off for the ramp, feeling better than he had since Tony had first gone missing. Finally, they had a lead that very well may bring Tony back to him and that was the only thing Steve cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

All translations are posted at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on making sure that things are difficult for you Mr. Stark? I'm sure I've made it obvious by now that if I want to be alone with you I will have my way." A voice snarled near Tony's ear.<p>

Tony jerked awake at the sound of the voice so close to his ear. Blinking his eyes, he tried to get them to focus in the dark room. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleep but it was never a good thing to wake up with someone threatening you. He tried moving his hands only to find his arms bound and tied above his head. Looking to the side where the voice came from, he jerked back as he looked into a pair of green eyes. _Fuck! Rothschild is back to exact punishment. _Tony didn't fear much but there was something about this man that made Tony's skin crawl. He jerked at his bound wrists and then looked at his legs. If they were bound he knew what that meant. Trying to swallow down his anxiety, Tony looked him in the eyes and stated, "Well, seeing as how you've made sure that I'm awake and unable to move for the occasion..." His head jerked back as he was slapped for his comment.

"Always one to have that smart mouth. Well, it looks like it's time for me to have you do something with that mouth of yours. You shouldn't be allowed to _talk_, you're always trying to push someone to their limit. Thinking you're so smart. Well let me tell you about smart Mr. Stark, smart is knowing when you have won and when it is time to throw in the towel." He leered at Tony. "Your pretty little handler won't be back to help you anytime soon. I have made sure that she is occupied tonight so it will just be you and me, Mr. Stark." He enjoyed the look of fear that crossed Tony's face. The way he trembled at the words, realizing that he was at the mercy of his captor.

Tony watched as Rothschild walked over to the desk, he picked up a silver tray and set it on the floor next to the cot. Tony knew what was on the tray, knew that if Avie was occupied then he was in for a long night of pain. His mind kept screaming over and over that this can't happen again, that Steve would save him but then he remembered that Steve thought he was dead and that he wasn't likely to come looking for him. He didn't understand this man's obsession with him. Tony tried his best not to show any reaction to his taunting or beatings, because he knew it gave him pleasure but this...this physical torture he would put Tony through was eating away at him. He knew that he wasn't technically cheating on Steve but he couldn't help but feel tainted some how.

Rothschild was a hands on type of guy and Tony would have rather endured beatings than be touched. For six month's he'd never gone beyond that, always forcing a response from Tony no matter how unwilling he was. At first he had seemed to enjoy when Tony would fight back, which had put him off at first. It wasn't until Tony had broken his nose did he start having the guards either physically restrain Tony or tie him down, Tony struggled either way. When Rothschild had started binding his feet to the end of the cot, Tony realized his maneuverability was now limited and that's when the touching had turned sexual. At first it would be knives or scalpels and such. Then he would have Tony stripped and tied down and the room cleared. Tony had put up a brave front despite his nerves but in the end the entire situation had left him feeling tainted. The more he tried to hold back his response, the more Rothschild would press or prod or sometimes shock him.

That first night he had drugged Tony had been hell. Tony had felt like he'd been drug underwater and held there. He couldn't remember much but the other man had taken great pleasure in telling Tony what had happened. How Tony had been so willing and responsive, begging for release. He had even told him that he called out for Steve, begged him to let him come. "It was so _pretty _watching how you begged and moaned at my touch. How you would thrust up into my hand and gasp, asking me to please let you come..." He'd taken great pleasure in the way Tony had paled and been unable to hold down his food. Rothschild had enjoyed it for the past couple of nights as well, until one of Tony's handlers had stepped in. Rothschild didn't like the female, something about her didn't sit right with him and he'd let the others know but they just thought he was jealous. He knew there was something different about her though, she took an unusual amount of interest in Tony and he didn't care for it. Looking at the other man now he felt a curl of anticipation in his stomach. He always enjoyed the look of fear and anger that would cross the olive skinned features. The rage when he realized he'd been drugged and then the compliance after. He hadn't been able to earlier today but he planned to make up for it now...or so he thought.

"I don't know, nor care what it is you have to say but I want you to understand me and understand me well." The voice came out of the dark, soft despite the venom in the words. "You...were..._warned_ Mr. Rothschild to keep your distance from Tony and yet you seem unable to heed to that warning." There was a flash of something, a pistol or knife? "I want you to know this right now, _Mr. Rothschild_," Aveline snarled softly as she stepped out of the shadows, dressed in black from head to toe and twirling a dagger in her right hand. She moved so quickly that before Rothschild could call for help, her blade was pressed against his throat. "The next time you come near my cousin, _I...will...kill...you._ Do you understand me you filthy son of a bitch? If you so much as look at him, _breath_ near him or even _think_ about touching him, I will make sure that all they find of you will be your toenails. Have no illusions, _Mr. Rothschild, _I can and will uphold my promise. So if you would be a good boy and put that needle down, we can all be friends.

"I knew there was something different about you." Growled Rothschild, he had been right! She was Stark's cousin, but how was she able to get in without anyone knowing who she was? He could have sworn they had all the information available about the man. "You know you won't get very far. The people here are loyal to no one but themselves." He knew the country and the hostile attitude had by the natives.

Aveline laughed as she took the syringe and held it gently, "You think I'm stupid because I'm a female don't you? You're still from the era where men think women have no brains." She held the needle next to her captives neck and pushed it in slowly. She leaned forward, looking over his shoulder and down at Tony, lying on the cot. "You think that because I didn't know sooner what you were doing to my cousin you would get away with it." She pressed her thumb against the end of the needle, pressing against the end forcing the drug into the other mans system. Whispering savagely next to his ear, "I know more about the people here than you think. You will _never _get your hands on my cousin again. Nor will you ever get your hands on Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, or the Winter Soldier. Vous apprendrez vite à _mon ami_ que vous ne pouvez pas toujours obtenir ce que vous voulez." Aveline watched as the drug took effect and dropped the man. Looking down at Tony she reached down to untie his wrists.

Looking up at his cousin, Tony was shocked. "Well damn, remind me _not_ to piss you off." He looked her with awe and surprise. Avie was usually a mild mannered person but obviously there was a dark side lurking in her. "What do we do know Avie and how do we get out of here?"

"It's taken care of. I was told earlier today by one of the nurses that Rothschild had made plans to come pay you a visit. So I made sure that before I could get _detained_ by some mundane task, that there was a look out on your room. The natives here are not overly fond of the current regime occupying office." She pulled Tony to his feet, "You must hurry and get dressed Tony, we need to be out of here and out the side doors in the next fifteen minutes. We won't have time to stop immediately and I know you're going to be tired cousin but we will need to put as much distance between us and them as possible."

Tony moved as fast as possible, grabbed a couple of apples and looked up at the window. The sky was dark and the moon was bright, lighting up the outside with enough light for them to see some what. "Ok, well I'm ready to go when you are. The sooner we get away from here the happier I'll be." He looked down at Rothschild laying on the ground. "What are you going to do with him, just let him sleep this all off?" Tony was curious because he knew that leaving this man could mean trouble for them.

"There is a group set to pick him up once we are clear of the compound. Most of the people here are forced to work here and don't really like it. Some were kidnapped from their families and forced to come here." Aveline looked around the room, making sure there was nothing left to trace back to them. She looked over at Tony and made sure he was covered from head to toe. "We will have to go to ground cousin, at least for a few but I promise you, I will get you back to your Steven." She smiled at the look that crossed his face. Pleased to see the change, "Come cousin, we must go. They can only distract the guards for so long before they come looking for Rothschild." She headed towards the door, pausing she looked around the corner then back at Tony. "If you need to rest we can but the more distance between us and this god forsaken facility the better off we will be."

Tony nodded as he followed Avie to the door, he didn't care how long they had to keep moving, all that mattered right now was them getting out of here and back to the States...back to Steve. "We both know I'm an insomniac so we can move for as long as needed." Flexing his wrists, he rubbed them again, trying to get the feeling of the ropes off of them. "Damn, I wish I had a way to reach JARVIS. He would be a huge help right now." He wasn't sure how long they'd have to hide from this Division X or if they would be able to get away from them right now. He followed her out the door and down the corridor, making sure to close and lock the cell door before taking the key. He didn't think the group coming to get Rothschild would need them. He grinned at Avie who returned it and nodded her head in praise.

"We can use them to get out a little easier, good thinking cousin." Avie smiled as she turned to check around the corner, then looked back behind her. She wanted to keep Tony as close as possible until they got clear of the building. "Here, take this just in case..." She handed Tony a gun, after making sure he had a full clip. Turning she started down the hallway, looking for security cameras. "They will be looking for us in eight minutes, we need to get to the other end of this hallway and out the side doors to get away unseen. You ok for now cousin?" She noticed Tony's pale face and the way his hair clung to his face.

Panting softly, Tony looked at her and nodded. He didn't want to hold them up, so pushed through the pain that was sliding through him. His back was on fire from the last set of lashes he had gotten and hadn't healed just yet. "We're not stopping until we're far enough away." He kept a determined look on his face and a smile on his lips. He didn't care how they did it but they were getting out of here and he was _going_ _home to Steve_. He kept repeating the thought in his head. He looked back behind them then followed behind Aveline as she moved quickly but steadily down the hall. Tony wished he had a way to reach Steve and the others, to let them know he was alive. Shaking his head, he'd worry about that later, for right now they needed to get out and as far away from this hell hole as soon as possible.

Aveline kept a silent watch around them as they moved down the hall. She knew that the security cameras would only be out for a few more minutes. Glancing back at Tony one more time she nodded her head towards the door then took off. She didn't need to look behind her to know he was with her. Just as Aveline pushed open the door and the both tumbled through, the hallway lights went from a light orange to a light blue, letting them both know that the power to the been restored. Aveline kept looking around to make sure that the hadn't been seen. Tapping Tony on his shoulder, she motioned to the side with her head indicating the edge of the clearing.

Tony looked over to the side and saw a small light, he nodded his head and followed her as she moved around the vehicles and boxes scattered around them. He looked back to make sure no one had come through the door then took off after Aveline, who motioned him ahead of her.

"Continuer tout droit jusqu'à la clôture, ne pas regarder en arrière cousin. Je serai juste derrière vous." She whispered in French. She nodded her head at Tony then turned in the opposite direction. "Je vais aller chercher mon sac. Les gens à la porte seront au rendez-vous, ils savent qui vous êtes et vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je revienne. " She pushed Tony in the direction she had pointed then took off in the dark.

Tony looked after her but once he lost sight of her, he headed off in the direction she had originally pointed. As he noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten, he could feel a tendril of worry begin to creep through his system. He wasn't sure if his cousin was ok or not or if these other people were really going to help them. He looked for the opening she had told him about then slipped through it. A dark haired man approached him speaking rapidly in a language Tony didn't understand. "Slo-slow down, I -I don't understand you. You're talking to fast!" Tony was trying to control his frustration with the other man when an explosion rocked the ground. Looking up, he saw his cousin running towards them, her backpack on her back along with another, much heavier looking bag.

Breathlessly, Aveline looked at Tony and grinned, "You're ok? No one saw you did they?" She scanned over Tony with a quick glance. When he nodded his head she looked over to the other man and spoke to him in his native tongue. "Semuanya bersedia? Kami tidak akan mempunyai apa-apa kelewatan atau perlu bimbang tentang sesiapa sahaja di jalan-jalan hutan?" She rushed out, she didn't want any issues for them once they crossed into Malaysia. When she got the answer she was looking for she turned to Tony. "Come, cousin we need to get away from here." She looked around at the sound of voices and stepped back into the shadows. She pulled Tony with her and handed him the backpack. "We need to move cousin, stay close to me, we will need to keep up with Manuel and his friend. They are going to make sure we can get from here to Malaysia." She moved towards the group of people, smiling as she was tossed a pair of keys and led to a bike. Aveline turned to Tony and grinned, "Let's go cousin, it's time to see about getting you home." As soon as Aveline turned the engine over on the bike another explosion sounded.

"Geezus Avie just what the fuck did you do?" Tony jerked at the sound of the second explosion. When he was handed a helmet he slipped it on and hopped on the bike behind Aveline. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, knowing It sounded as he were losing it but he couldn't help it. If they made it across the Malaysian border, they might make it far enough away to get home. _Home...back to Steve...back to his life. _Tony couldn't help the thought's, he'd missed Steve badly. The past year and a half have been hell, the kidnapping, his supposed murder, then the torture. What hurt the most for Tony were the thoughts that Steve thought he was dead. The pain he knew he was going through, putting himself through. He knew that Steve would blame himself but he also knew Avie was right when she said that Steve would come looking for her. If for no other reason than out of a sense of duty or familial obligation. "Let's get the fuck outta here, I don't want to be here any longer than I have been." Tony wrapped his arms around his cousin's waist and held on as she revved the engine and they all took off. Flying down the road Tony couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He'd missed the sound and feel of the wind, not the same as being in his suit but closer than he'd been in a long time. He looked back once to see people pouring out of the door they had come through but didn't see anyone following them. When he turned back towards the road he couldn't help thinking, _I'm finally going home..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>FRENCH<span>**::  
><strong>Vous apprendrez vite à mon ami que vous ne pouvez pas toujours obtenir ce que vous voulez<strong>. - You will soon learn my friend that you can't always get what you want._

**Continuer tout droit jusqu'à la clôture, ne pas regarder en arrière cousin. Je serai juste derrière vous.** - Head straight to the fence, do not look back cousin. I will be directly behind you.

**Je vais aller chercher mon sac. Les gens de l'obtenir seront au rendez-vous, ils savent qui vous êtes et vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je revienne.** - I'm going to go get my pack. The people at the get will be waiting for you, they know who you are so you will be safe until i get back.

**MALAY**::  
><strong>Semuanya bersedia? Kami tidak akan mempunyai apa-apa kelewatan atau perlu bimbang tentang sesiapa sahaja di jalan-jalan hutan?<strong> - Everything is ready? We will not have any delays or have to worry about anyone on the jungle roads?


	4. Chapter 4

Steve looked out the window of the Quinjet, lost in his thoughts he stared sightlessly out at the sky and the stars as they streaked by. He couldn't help wondering if Tony was truly alive and if Aveline were still with him. Were they both ok, where were they? Did they some how find a way to escape? Letting out an irritated sigh, he took a deep breath trying to quiet the questions running through his mind. Counting to ten, he dropped his head and let it out slowly. He looked up and around the small aircraft, they were currently headed to Thailand instead of going back to Laos. There was no reason to go back over ground once covered. He trusted Clint and Bruce had done their job, so they had all agreed to head to Thailand and start there.

"How are you holding up Stevie?" Bucky was standing behind him, observing him silently. He was feeling a little anxious himself about their current destination. He was hoping that the decision to head to Thailand was right and from the determined look on Steve's face he was pretty sure it was. "Have you gotten any rest?"

Steve turned and smiled at Bucky. "I'm ok, just a little tired and I can't sleep so I don't." He glanced back out the windows then back at Bucky. "What's on your mind Buck, you look a little serious right now." He knew his friend was struggling to get his memory back. That a lot of the flashes didn't make sense and usually involved people or places Bucky couldn't remember. He was beginning to worry about him though, it looked as if the process was beginning to have an adverse affect on him. "Memories beginning to make a little more sense now?"

Bucky looked at his friend and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm beginning to remember a lot more than I had originally known. Honestly Steve, I never thought that when I fell..." He looked out the window again then back at Steve, "I knew you'd blame yourself, knew you'd feel responsible and that you would carry that guilt with you for as long as you lived. It never entered my mind that we'd see each other again, almost kill each other but then end up here. There's still a lot I don't remember but I do remember us, our friendship, together till the end of the line." Bucky let out a soft chuckle. He hadn't expected to ever see Steve again, had known that he was dead before he hit the water but standing here now. In front of his best friend he was lost. New to a world where he had been a part of but not as most would have expected. He had been a lab rat for HYDRA and Division X, a guinea pig for them to test out and rate. He remembered a lot more than he was letting on as well. He did remember Howard and Maria Stark, Tony's parents. He couldn't remember who gave the order but he did remember that he had been sent to _handle the situation_. He was beginning to remember more about Aveline as well. He hadn't known she was Tony's cousin, could tell that no one had known about her and Tony being related either, including Pepper or Rhodey. "It feels a little strange to have these memories after not having anything for so long. I'm not to happy about some of them and others just don't make any damn sense but hopefully we can figure something out soon. I have a feeling it may be for the best if somethings are forgotten as well, not sure why but just _feels_ right." He looked at Steve, the usually youthful face was pale and starting to show signs of age. Something that wasn't expected due to the serum running through his body. Bucky noticed his hair had grown as well, longer than Steve has ever had it before but his eyes...The baby blue eyes that usually held a spark of life, even before he was injected, were suddenly showing life again after having been dull for over a year. He had been worried about his friend, worried because he knew that in a way it was his fault Steve and Tony were going through this. He should have expected to be tracked down, should have known they would try to get him back, by any means possible. He was now beginning to wonder if they were the reason he had no memory of Aveline, if they knew about her but didn't let on about it. He just hoped nothing had happened to her because of him or because of her trying to save Tony.

"Well, when you're ready to talk I'm here. I know I've been out of it for a while and I'm sorry." Steve looked down and sighed. He'd not handled the situation with Tony as well as he had hoped. It was difficult trying to process the fact that he had seen Tony shot in front of him but the ring he had been sent was a fake. "I just...it's been difficult trying to understand everything that's been going on. Your return, Tony's kidnapping and then subsequent murder. It's just been a lot in the past year and a half and trying to get a handle on things hasn't been easy as it probably should be."

"Nobody thinks it should be easy Stevie and nobody can say that it should be. We'd all be lying if we said it should be easy for you to get over what happened to Tony and move forward but you can't. Anyone who looks at you can see you love him." He grinned as Steve's face lit up at the idea of Tony. Bucky had known something was different between Steve and Tony. The way they looked at each other, how Tony would blush if Steve stood closer to him than he would Bruce or Clint. He didn't miss the way Tony would flirt with Steve, how the blond would follow him around the room with his eyes, watching his every move. He had known there was more between them but hadn't been sure what until Steve had finally told him. "It's obvious that he loves you as well. If he didn't he wouldn't be jealous of anyone who so much as breaths the same air as you." Bucky grinned and was pleased by the bark of laughter Steve let out.

"I'm just as bad, I mean Tony has a severe jealous streak but seriously Bucky. I've nearly punched a guy for being to obvious about his interest in Tony. I mean, I can't help it, it wasn't like this with Peggy you know? I could watch others flirt with her, be around her and not get upset but with Tony...I can't...It's difficult to understand because I'm not sure how it's supposed to be but I swear I love him. More than anyone, I love him and if he's alive I plan to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but what's done is done." Steve sighed, he should have went ahead and done things the way he wanted instead of giving into Tony's wishes. He would forever torture himself with the memory of Tony's death if they didn't find him or Aveline, either alive or at the very least their bodies, he owed that much to them, to their memories. He looked at Bucky then looked back out the window. "We will find them Bucky, we have to. The ring isn't Tony's, his is vibranium and engraved with our initials and our...our wedding date." Steve hesitated in telling Bucky but knew he needed to know. He watched as the look on his friends face went from shock to anger to confusion. "I'll explain it later but the ring they sent is a copy so that's a good hint that they may not have killed Tony. That's why we're headed to Thailand instead of Laos. Bruce and Clint found what they could in Laos and if we head back there now we lose more time and waste more resources. From what Bruce has been able to find out there were some hints dropped about them being seen in Thailand. If this proves to be wrong then we will start back at square one but I swear to you Buck, I have a feeling Thailand is where we need to be." He was trying to convince him that he was right, that the feeling he felt deep in his stomach was not just a fly by night feeling. Steve_ knew_ Tony was alive, could feel it in his bones. He wouldn't give up the thoughts or feelings for the doubts of others, he wouldn't let go of the idea of Tony being alive and didn't care who disagreed with him.

"Hey you two, mind if we borrow both of you for a minute? We need to go over the plans that we have laid out for this trip so we can make sure that nothing goes wrong." Natasha had walked up behind them and was smiling softly. She understood that both of them had something invested in their current trip to Thailand, Steve was hoping to find Tony and Bucky was praying to find Aveline. She wanted to make sure that they didn't make any mistakes or miss the opportunity to catch up with the mysterious Division X or any of their associates. "Bruce has mapped out a rough area of where they were last seen and we have some idea of the number of people there but it looks like there may have been some issues recently. An explosion of some sort has been reported."

Steve's head snapped up and he looked at the map Bruce had laid out on the table in front of them. "Where and how long ago was this?" He hoped it meant some good news for them because right now they could really use it.

"It's in Yala but from what I can make out Tony and Aveline aren't there. A few of the local villagers helped them escape earlier this morning before anything really happened. From what we've been told, Aveline was the one who set of the fireworks on that end too." Bruce looked up at Steve and smiled. "Looks like your gut feeling was right. They confirmed that it was both Tony and Aveline that left the compound and are together." Bruce was pleased to see the light that entered Steve's eyes. He watched as his jaw clenched and he glanced over at Bucky, who wore a matching look.

"It's time we go get them Stevie and bring them back home where they belong." Bucky laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, he knew that if Aveline had managed to get Tony out and to safety then they had a good chance at finding them both alive. Unsure of how he knew that he grinned at Steve, "They should be ok right? If Aveline has the training that her dossier says she has," _That I already know she has. _"Then they will more than likely go to ground. So that would mean we need a possible end point..." Bucky drifted off as he noticed everyone staring at him. Looking back at Steve he frowned, "What...what did I say wrong?"

Steve tilted his head and grinned at his friend. "You may not remember much about her but you seem to know a lot about her habits." He was curious as to the story behind him knowing Tony's cousin. He looked over at the map Bruce had set up. "Show us where they were Bruce, Buck come look at the map. You know her habits, help us figure out what Aveline may do next." He knew Bucky's memory was coming back slowly, somethings more clear than others. He could see that he was remembering things about Aveline he didn't realize he knew. Looking over at Natasha and Clint, he could see the skepticism and mistrust in their eyes. He gave them a short nod then looked back at Bucky who was standing next to the map, studying it intently.

"Aveline will go to ground first. She'll do what ever it takes to keep Tony safe and that would be the best option if their still being hunted." Bucky studied the map, he remembered a conversation with her where she had told him that family was everything, they always came first. "She'll go to ground and only show herself if it's absolutely necessary. Aveline won't risk Tony's life." He looked up at Steve in surprise, he wasn't sure how he would know that but he did.

Steve's grin widened, "You remember more than you think and that's a good thing. You know Aveline's habits, her strengths and that's a benefit for us. As long as we can figure out the steps she may take to protect Tony and herself then we may be able to catch up with them." Steve gave Bucky a pat on the back. He knew his friend was struggling with how his memory was coming back but couldn't help but feel some type of pleasure that he knew as much as he did.

"If Aveline goes to ground she will head to George Town, they'll need supplies and a means to get around." Bruce was studying the map, he looked up at Steve and frowned. There was a problem, they could lose them in the city and he knew that if they tried to travel by water the trip may not end as planned. "We all know that the first thing Tony is going to want to do is see you and in order for that to happen they will have to avoid the Arabic countries, especially after what Tony went through in Afghanistan. If they cross the Strait of Malacca, they'll need to go through Sumatra and Sri Lanka just to get to India. If we can't find them before they cross the Bay of Benegal we may lose them. The weather in the area is unpredictable at most and then there is the issue of pirates and insurgents." Bruce studied the map again and looked up as Clint moved beside him. He offered him a smile and squeezed his hand gently before turning back to Steve.

"Avie won't go through Sri Lanka. The nation was in a state of unrest last time she was there, if they are forced to go there she will avoid all major cities and move by way of the jungle." Bucky looked at the map and frowned. He wasn't sure he could remember the full reason at the moment but he meant to try. They were closer than they had been to finding Tony and Aveline and he needed to be sure that he was able and ready to help. "Avie knows how to sail though , she grew up between France and Spain. So she knows how to sail but if anything she'll make sure that Tony has some way to contact JARVIS." He looked at Steve, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Didn't you say Tony had sent her a care package? That you two had talked before we lost contact with them?"

Steve was looking at the map intently, he was trying to remember if Tony had mentioned ever being in India or if he knew anyone in the area. "Aveline was sent the latest equipment Tony had been working on. I-I'm not sure what all it was, I'll have JARVIS pull up the item list and see." He looked over at Bruce, concern on his face. "Ok so if it's not the weather it'll be pirates or insurgents we'll have to worry about." He sighed then looked over at Natasha, who'd been silent through out the entire discussion. "Nat, what do you think? You've been real silent." He could see she was watching Bucky, trying to figure out just how much he knew or remembered.

"I think we should go with both Bruce and Bucky's ideas. We have a better chance, with the help of JARVIS, at finding them and if Aveline does use her gift from Tony, we have a chance at tracking them." She looked Steve in the eyes and gave him a small smile. "It'll be good to find them, to find Tony and see you smile again." She walked over to the table and gave Steve an affectionate pat on the cheek. She nodded her head at Clint and watched as he stepped closer to Bruce. She knew that their plan was going to put him in harms way. Knew Clint wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea but was willing to go along with it as long as Bruce did.

Steve looked back at the holographic map in front of them. "JARVIS, I need the list of what Tony sent to Aveline as well as whatever information you can find for all three areas. We need to know the area better than they do if we have to find them before they get to India." He was missing something, he wasn't sure why but there was something out of place in the situation. He looked up at Bruce and frowned, "I don't want to make this any longer than it has been already. If we can find a way to get in touch with them before they reach India we have a pretty good chance of making sure that nothing else happens to either of them. I just need you to be careful, if not for me then for Clint because after everything we've all been through we can't handle losing you as well." He knew it had been an on going issue between the two, Bruce's lack of protection when he really needed it. Especially after what happened with Tony and then Bruce's attempted kidnapping in Laos. Despite his ability to turn into the Hulk, he was usually hurt before he could turn, which was a concern for everyone especially Clint.

_"__The information you requested is being sent to your tablet and the requested areas are being reset on the map as we speak, Sir. The itemized list of Ms. Dapremont's current care package has been sent as well. Would you like the map over laid with the weather charts of the areas as well as possible routes?" _JARVIS asked in a calm voice. As he spoke, the map reconfigured itself with the information Steve had requested. The 3-d rendering of the area helped them see exactly what they were dealing with.

Bucky leaned forward and studied the area surrounding the Strait of Malacca. "Avie will know the natives in this area. She'll have to in order to make sure they can move unhindered. If the civil unrest is as we've been told and the people are tired of their current oppressors, she'll most definitely head to George Town but they won't be there long. Stark's face is to well known as is Avie's." He felt Steve's eyes on him and answered the silent question without looking up. "She is the heiress to the Dapremont fashion empire. She is also known as a humanitarian for third world countries, offering food, clothing, and medical assistance. Something about how her parents felt she needed to know how it is to live with and without money. Her file had all this in it, was I the only one who read it?" He glanced at everyone and realized he must have said something they hadn't known. "What did I say now?"

Steve looked at Bucky, "JARVIS, pull all the info you have on the Dapremont fashion house." He wondered how Bucky knew that and Tony hadn't included it in her file.

"She told me, while we were on a mission, she told me about her parents and her life growing up. I couldn't tell her anything. I didn't remember and it was hell because I...I wanted to..." Bucky drifted off as he looked at the map again. Something about the area was vaguely familiar but he wasn't sure why. He stopped when he noticed an area that they had over looked. "Sumatra would be the safest place for them to go because Avie can speak Malay but there is no guarantee that that's where they will head. Port Blair though...she has contacts there so before they enter India she may head to Port Blair. Someone she used to serve with or a former colleague...I don't..." Shaking his head Bucky tried to organize the thoughts running through his head. He studied the map again then looked over at Bruce who was watching him intently.

Looking from Bucky to the map Bruce studied the area Bucky had pointed out. "You're right, if the naval base there is still operating she'll be sure to get in contact with someone." He Looked over the area surrounding Indonesia, "If they head to Sumatra where would they be going?"

_"__The information you requested about the Dapremont fashion house Sir." _JARVIS made the statement softly as the file appeared in front of everyone.

Steve frowned, "This can't be right, you mean to tell me that the heiress to a billion dollar company works for the military? Why, what else does she do that would give her military access..." Steve drifted off as he looked at both Natasha and Clint then sighed. Of course, Aveline was an assassin. That's how she was able to infiltrate Division X and get to Tony when no one else could. He looked at Bucky and noticed he was looking at the map intently. "What's wrong Bucky?"

"She won't take Tony to Port Blair. Not with everything that's gone on with the in fighting, it's way to dangerous and they would be killed before we could even find them. If they did go through Sumatra they would more than likely go through Banda Aceh, in the province of Aceh, Indonesia. It's one of the largest cities but it will also offer a chance for them both to relax and catch their breath. Depends on how fast they are moving before we can actually say though. We have a better chance catching up with them there, only thing is if they have changed their looks we may miss them." Bucky could feel his mind moving through pages of lost information, trying to sort through it all. He moved away from the table and closed his eyes, trying to think.

"He's right, if they want to stay under the radar it would be easier for them to go through Banda Aceh." Bruce was studying the mapped area while Clint and Natasha discussed security measures. "If we can catch them before they leave the area then we will have succeeded in making sure that Division X can't find them and getting them both back safe and sound." He looked up at Steve and offered him a smile. "Looks like your going to see Tony after all big guy."

Steve grinned, he couldn't help it. If things went even half as planned then he had a fifty-fifty chance of getting Tony back. "I like the odds, much better than they were before." He was absently twisting his ring around his finger, looking out the window he asked Hill, "What is our ETA to Thailand, Hill? Are we even close yet?" He didn't want to be to far behind them, didn't want to give Division X a chance to catch up to Tony and Aveline. If they did there was no telling if they would ever find either of them again.

"ETA ten minutes. We should have visual up in a few though so if you want to take a look before we arrive..." She drifted off as she checked her gauges and monitors.

Steve looked back at the map then at Bucky, he knew it bothered him he could know such information but not remember how he knew it or why. He walked over to his friend and asked in a soft voice, "Are you sure you're ready to see her? I mean it's been a few years since you two last saw each other, are you sure you're ready to see her and deal with everything?" He wasn't sure his friend could handle the pressure of not knowing what Aveline already knew about them both.

"I'll handle it, I'll have to but I won't let it run me off from her. I need to know what happened between us and she is the only one with the answers to my questions." Bucky turned to look at Steve and gave him a soft, sad smile. "I hate I can't remember as much as I'd like but I helped out today right? I mean, we have a better idea of how to go about finding them now don't we?" He was worried that they might not find them where they planned but he wouldn't doubt himself anymore either. There was something bothering him though and he needed to get the answer to it soon. "Are you going to tell us now or are we going to have to wait until you and Stark are reunited?"

He watched as Steve flushed and looked away, he knew what Bucky was talking about and Bucky wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "You said a wedding date, I want to know about this and why none of us knew."

Steve flushed, he had just told Bruce and now Bucky had just told everyone. He looked around at the faces in front of him and could tell he was going to have to explain and explain fast.

"Who got married when and where was it done because I'm sure we all would have been invited." Natasha made the statement softly while she kept her blue gaze on Steve.

Steve shifted from side to side, "Tony and I. We...we were married in Italy, on our last anniversary. It wasn't planned or thought out it just kind of...happened. I...we...it was right after I'd given Tony his ring that he asked me. We didn't tell anyone because of safety reasons, although that worked out how fucking well..." Steve drifted off as his anger threatened to take over. "We...we were going to tell you guys, on our second anniversary, we had plans for everyone to be with us including Tony's cousin. It didn't happen like that though..." Steve drifted off again as he remembered Tony being kidnapped before their second anniversary. "We were going to do everything over with you all there, but we couldn't tell you because of the danger it would put everyone in. We still kept it secret and look what happened to Tony." Steve tried to control his anger but wasn't entirely successful.

"You two are such dorks, it's just unreal." Clint was grinning and shaking his head. "I'm glad for you both and when we find Tony, I'm gonna punch him for not telling anyone cause that's news we should have been able to celebrate. You both know we would have held onto that secret though, right?" He smiled when Steve nodded his head.

"We understand your need to protect us though. You two are great together and I'm glad you both made the decision to get married. Maybe now we can worry about a do over when we find Tony." Nat grinned and then turned to ask Hill a question, leaning down close to whisper something in the other woman's ear.

Bruce listened to everyone and smiled at Clint's words. "I have to agree with Clint, you two know we would have made sure that your secret was safe with us. We kind of had a clue anyway when you both came back wearing rings and the only thing Tony could say for weeks was _I Do _and referring to you as_ My Steve. _It was all really very disgusting but some how sweet at the same time." Bruce grinned and couldn't help the soft chuckle as Steve flushed a bright red and returned the grin.

Steve just shook his head then looked over at Bucky, "You think we moved to fast don't you?" Steve couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was closed off, his eyes watchful.

"I think you two were made for each other. He loves you and that's the most important thing. I don't know Stark like the rest of you but as long as you're happy then so am I." Bucky smiled at his friend, more determined now to get his memories of Aveline back and figure out who she was to him. Especially since she was Tony's cousin, which meant he was going to need to figure out all the pieces as soon as possible.

"Hey guys, we're at the site in Thailand. We need to make sure we stick close to each other because from what I'm hearing it's still not been cleared out. It seems that they are looking for their missing captive and his wayward handler." Natasha smiled and seemed pleased that the pair had gotten away. Looking at Bruce she said lightly, "They're still after you Bruce so we need you to do everything you can to stay safe. From the chatter we are hearing the natives aren't happy with their current enslavers and are more than willing to help those against them."

Steve took a deep breath, "Which means that they will have help getting to where they are headed next. If we can find that out first that would be even better." He looked over at Bruce and Clint. "We will get the information from the inside, you two try talking to the people in the surrounding area. Stay close to the jet though because if we have to leave in a hurry, we don't have Thor or Sam to do pick up." He knew they should have had one of them with the group but Thor had been needed back on Asgard and Sam had been sent out on a different assignment.

"We can handle this Steve. We'll get the information we need and get out of here, all of us. The sooner we deal with these assholes the sooner we can find Aveline and Stark." Bucky was ready to be done with this Division X and find the two people they had come here looking for. "We should head for Malaysia from here though." Bucky looked up at Bruce then the map.

"They'll head to George Town, especially if they're low on supplies." Bruce nodded at Bucky, the next stop seemed to be where they needed to go next. "Tony is going to want to get his hands on anything electrical as well. We all know he can modify anything he wants or needs to in order to reach JARVIS."

Steve frowned, "Yeah, he won't let Aveline use what he sent her if it's been compromised. Or he may modify it, thing is if he does that we won't really know how to trace him because he'll be bouncing off of different towers all over the world."

"Well we may just have to have JARVIS isolate his signal if he does decide to tap in." Bruce looked over the list of things that Tony had sent to his cousin. Most of it he knew Tony could use to reach JARVIS.

"Avie will keep a low profile, she won't use anything that's already been activated or is traceable. We had an issue of betrayal by one of the operatives on our mission behind something like that. It resulted in an explosion and...and," Bucky trailed off as he tried to force the memory. There was something else there, something that kept eluding him. Shaking his head in frustration, Bucky looked up at Steve and noticed the concern on his face. "I'm ok, just...it just popped into my head." He was trying to hard and it was beginning to make his head hurt. Looking at the silver case he'd been given before they left the States he frowned, there was something familiar about it and with Natasha refusing to give any answers, he was on his own. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched Steve watching him. "Really, I'm ok Stevie. We know they're not here so it's not gonna be to tense. For now let's go say hello to these assholes, get whatever we need and get the hell outta here." Like Steve, Bucky wasn't able to hide his accent, usually didn't try which drove the ladies wild.

Steve grinned, looked around at everyone and couldn't help feeling less lonely and more like a family again. He was grateful to everyone for sticking with him through all of the hell he'd been going through. If they could find out anything, then all of this would have been worth it and if they could find Tony and Aveline alive...Steve held onto the thought...Tony, alive..."We need to be sure to get in and get out, anyone stops us that is not a friendly then we handle it as we usually would." Steve grabbed his cowl and shield, Lifting the familiar weight of the disk with his hand he stared down at it and remembered the last time he'd had to use it. _This time we're going after Tony, he's alive and we will find him. _He kept repeating the thought as he held his shield, the shield Howard had made for him over seventy years ago. The same shield Tony had modified and made stronger, made to withstand more. "No matter what, the men with the grey eyes or green belongs to either me or Clint..."

"Hey, wait now that's not fair Steve..." Bucky didn't want his friend taking a life if he didn't have to. Steve wasn't the type for murder and he didn't want him to start being one now.

"I can do this Bucky, trust me, for Tony I can do this." His voice was laced with steel, his captain's voice is what Tony would call it. He was hoping he didn't have to kill anyone but would do so if he needed to. "They took him from me, let me believe that for almost two years Tony was dead and that something may have happened to Aveline." He looked Bucky in the eyes after putting on his mask. "Just like they took from me Bucky, I plan to take from them. They can't have Tony, and if I can help it they will never get their hands on him again." He knew his friend understood. That everyone standing around them understood how he felt. He looked at Clint and gave him a short nod which the blond archer returned.

Bruce looked between the two, baby blue eyes gone cold with determination and ocean blue eyes as turbulent as the sea stared back at him.

"Just promise you'll be careful and if the other guy needs to make an appearance let him. I'm not going through hell again Bruce so don't put me there...please." Clint made the statement softly but with enough strength in it for Bruce to understand he was not joking.

Bruce couldn't help the quick intake of breath when Clint leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't enough but it was more than nothing so Bruce was content for the moment. He knew what Clint meant and would do his best to make sure that he would keep his promise. So he gave it to the blond in front of him, in the form of a return kiss, longer than the first and with slightly more pressure. "I promise as long as you'll do the same." He wouldn't settle for less and Clint knew it, so he didn't release him until he had nodded his head in return. Glancing up into his eyes he saw that Clint would keep his word, so Bruce released him and followed after Steve. He looked back once then turned as they left the jet. He knew Clint would worry no matter what happened but also knew he couldn't focus on that right then. They had come here to do a job and that's what Bruce intended to do.

"He'll be ok, you know that right?" Bucky laid a hand on Clint's shoulder. He knew Steve would watch over the other man even if he didn't need it. "Steve won't let you go through what he has and is right now. He's gonna make sure they both come back so while we are waiting let's go see what we can find out." Bucky steered Clint towards the ramp of the jet and looked out at their surroundings. He knew Steve and Bruce had headed to the main building and would be after any information they could find to help. "Let's check out the second building. Maybe we can find something that will be helpful."

Clint followed Bucky, looking in the direction Bruce and Steve had disappeared. "Bruce, you two ok?" He had to make sure for himself, he wouldn't allow another incident like what happened in Laos.

_"__We're ok just looking for the main computer. Hold on a sec, Steve over here, look it's what we were looking for. Clint I'll let you know when we're headed back ok?"_

"Ok, just...just be careful will you? We're going to look around, meet you two back at the jet. So hurry up, cause I'm hungry too." He grinned as he heard Bruce's chuckle and Steve's agreement.

Bucky shook his head and they headed out. He nodded to Nat as they passed her and turned in the opposite direction Steve and Bruce had gone. He looked back at Clint, tilted his head at the second building, then they took off. They weren't sure what it was they were looking for but finding anything was better than nothing...


	5. Chapter 5

_"You know, we could always check out the art museums. I don't mind going with you babe." Tony was sure Steve was bored wandering through electronic and hardware stores. They had decided to take a trip to __San Gimignano__, Italy to relax and get away from the stress of work. "I mean, you know we don't have to do everything I want, right?" They were headed to the palazzo house, the Sala del Consiglio. Tony wanted to show Steve what the Italian art museums had to offer._

_"__It's ok Tony, you know I don't mind and we can do what I want later." Looking around, he could tell Steve didn't recognize where they were. "Tony, where are we going. I don't recognize this area at all." The lights in this part of the city weren't the same as where they were staying. _

_"__We're going through the older part of the city, thought you might like the scenery." Tony wasn't to sure about the history of where they were going but he had been told that it was beautiful due to the architecture and he was sure Steve would like it. "Just, don't worry it's nothing dangerous, I just wanted to do something for you since we've done most of what I'd do here with maybe Happy or Pepper." He smiled, excited to have planned a day centered around Steve. Today was also a special day for them both because tomorrow was their first anniversary together as a couple. Tony hoped what he had planned would make Steve happy because he knew he could be difficult to deal with and he wanted to show Steve that he was appreciated for everything he's done for Tony. _

_"__I don't recognize any of the buildings though. Are you sure it's safe?" Shifting in his seat he kept glancing over at Tony. When Tony would look over at him, Steve would blush then look out the window. Tony had insisted on driving, said it would give them the pleasure of moving on their own time table. "This country is absolutely beautiful, I don't understand why more people wouldn't want to live out in the country? Especially out here, this is...just so..." Steve looked around at their surroundings, "Tony?" Steve couldn't help the awe in his voice as he looked at the buildings around them._

_Tony grinned, he knew Steve would like it. "I asked JARVIS about places to go and about some good places for architecture and art and some other things. This was one of the places that's on the way to our final destination."_

_"__Where are we Tony?" Steve opened the door and stepped out of the car. The buildings in front of them were reminiscent of the late thirteenth, early fourteenth century architecture. Tony watched as Steve looked around in awe, and enjoyed the sound of pleasure that left him. Tony knew he'd only seen pictures of buildings such as these when he was growing up. Had never imagined that he would be able to see them in person. Steve looked like a kid in a candy shop. "Tony, this is just..." _

_Tony's grin grew wider, "And here I thought only I was able to make you speechless." He couldn't help the laugh that left him as Steve flushed and smiled at him shyly. After a year of being together, Tony was still able to make Steve blush and he loved it. "Well we have plenty of time to look around and check out the art. That is, if you're wanting to, I mean we can always go somewhere else if that would be better." Tony knew Steve was still nervous about them being out together publicly but it wasn't as bad as when they had first started seeing each other. He grinned again when Steve gave him a look that said they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Reaching into the backseat, Tony pulled out a box and handed it to Steve. "Here babe, you left your art supplies back in New York, so I figured I'd get you some here so you could do your sketching and...and" Tony drifted off at the look on Steve's face. Panic flooded him as he noticed the tears, "Wh-what did I say wrong, Steve, what did I do?"_

_Steve had looked at the box then Tony, his eyes had filled with tears and he reached for the brunette. Taking the box and setting it on the hood of the car, "You are just, so perfect for me." He'd whispered against Tony's lips. He'd kissed Tony slowly then released him, making sure to hold him up until his eyes had opened again. "Let's go in and look around. This is...Tony you're the absolute best for doing this."_

_Tony flushed as he played with a button on Steve's polo, smiling up at him. He still wasn't used to Steve giving him so much praise and even though it warmed him, it made him uncomfortable. As if one false move from him and he'd lose Steve for good. He couldn't handle that, so Tony tried his best to do right for Steve and it was times like these that he was glad he was making the effort. Pulling away from Steve he turned to close the car door, "Well, let's go check it out then. We can even have lunch here if that's what you want to do." Tony let out a surprised gasp as Steve grabbed him from behind and squeezed him tight. "Well, fuck, I take it that would make you happy too?" He couldn't do anything but gasp out the question. _

_"__Yes, oh my god Tony, that would be...I mean if you don't mind. I don't want you to get bored or...or," Steve had drifted off. _

_"__Geezus Steve, as long as I'm with you I'm damn sure gonna enjoy being here. I mean, I love watching you draw. They way you scrunch up your nose when you're trying to focus and get things just right..." He smiled at the tall blond then gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go before we start making out in the parking lot and I'm pretty sure it's just as much illegal here as it is in the States." He laughed as Steve flushed a darker red and pulled him to the museum doors. He was going to enjoy their day together because it was his turn to watch his partner in his favorite environment._

_They spent the better part of the morning going through the rooms on the second floor. By lunch Tony was losing his mind. Every room had a painting by someone Steve was a fan of. Works by artists such as Coppo di Marcovaldo, Lippo Memmi, Benozzo Gozzoli, Filippino Lippi, and Il Sodoma. Steve had stopped to admire a few then do a rough draft of others. He wasn't losing it because of the museum or the art, it was because of Steve himself. Every time he saw a painting or statue that he liked, he would make this little surprised sound that was turning Tony on. Driving him insane with the need to just hear him make that sound again. At one point he'd stopped and listened as Steve stood in front of a Madonna and her child with Saints by Leonardo da Pistoia and a Pietà by Bastiano Mainardi. Steve had been so pleased that he had actually stopped and stared in awe at the way everything came together. The look on his face had done it for Tony. It broke him in a way he'd never thought possible. It was then, at that very moment he realized that he was in love with Steve. It wasn't really a huge surprise because he'd been half in love with him for most of his life and now he wasn't sure how to tell him._

_Tony looked around them, he needed to be as close to Steve as he could get, skin to skin, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. Spotting a bathroom at the other end of the room, Tony headed for it. He looked back once to see Steve watching him, knowing full well that the look on his face said he needed Steve to fuck him and fuck him now. He knew Steve had gotten the hint when his face flushed and his eyes widened. Tony made sure to keep a watch on the bathroom as well as Steve, he was trying to be as casual as possible but was certain he was failing. Especially when he saw Steve move from in front of the statue he had been studying and slowly make his way towards Tony. Taking a deep breath, Tony looked around and noticed the room was empty. By the time he turned to look back at Steve, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled into the nearest dark corner. When he was thrust into a wall, all he could do was gasp out Steve's name and pray that nobody found them. _

_"__I want you." Steve breathed in Tony's ear. "I want you...so...fucking...bad Tony." Steve knew what he was doing. What saying those words would do to him. Tony groaned as he felt Steve press himself against him, "Steve...fuck, just...you have...please, hurry..." Tony pressed his hips back against Steve and was rewarded with a low groan. He needed Steve to hurry because he was ready, ready to just be used by the big blond behind him. "Steve, please..." He tried to push off of the wall, to turn and look at the man behind him but Steve wouldn't let him move. Held him against the wall gently with one hand pressed against his back._

_"__The room echo's Tony. I'm warning you now, if you get to loud I will stop, understood?" The voice came out deep, dark, and so full of promise that all Tony could do was nod his head and whimper with his need. He felt a hand at the waist of his jeans and went still. He'd obey Steve, would try his best to remain as silent as possible but knew that despite his best efforts, he may not be entirely successful. He groaned low when a hand slid into his jeans, past his boxer briefs and wrapped around him. He was already hard and leaking, waiting on Steve, who was making it next to impossible to remain still. "St-Steve, babe please...I-I won't last long." Tony gasped. _

_"__I got you, Tony." He could hear the tremor in Steve's voice, hear the lust and need that mingled there. "Don't worry, babe I've got you." Steve's voice came out breathless as he stroked Tony. The moan he let out made Tony shiver. He knew that no matter what, Steve wanted to hear him. Wanted to be able to tell him to try and be quiet because it was as much a turn on for Steve as it was for Tony. Tony was getting impatient and he could tell Steve was as well when he shoved the jeans and underwear down with one hand, the other still wrapped around Tony. Stroking slowly and squeezing on the up stroke. When he felt a hand glide over his ass he jerked and bit back a moan. "So soft ,Tony, are you ready?" He knew Tony was, knew Tony needed him to fuck him in the worst way possible._

_He felt the finger that slid between his ass cheeks, sliding gently over his hole. Biting back a moan Tony felt his eyes close as his hips pressed back. "Steve, please. I-I need you now." He didn't care if he had to beg, he would._

_When he felt Steve slid a finger into him he moaned out loud, forgetting where they were. He bit back a gasp as he felt Steve slap his ass._

_"__I told you to stay quiet Tony, don't make a sound the fucking room echos." Steve was moving his finger in and out of Tony, rubbing his back gently. He knew what it would do to Tony to hear him curse and made it a point to do so when he wanted Tony to obey him. It would force Tony to have to hold back, which as most know, Tony Stark is not known for doing. _

_Tony couldn't control his breathing, he was trying to stay quiet but it was becoming difficult. Especially when Steve added another finger. He couldn't keep from moving, he could feel his erection throbbing against the cool marble of the wall. He moved, trying to find some sort of relief but gasped when Steve removed his fingers and turned him around. _

_"__I'm the only thing you need to get you off Tony." The baby blue eyes were blown wide with lust and need. "The only thing, Tony. You don't need anything else but me." Steve picked him up and held him against the wall. Tony tried to bite back the whimper that left him as he felt Steve's erection pressing against his hole. "Steve, please. J-just do it...fuck, I need you...Steve," Tony couldn't help but gasp out. Dominant Steve was a definite turn on for Tony, who was beyond caring if they were caught, beyond caring if he was heard. The only thing he wanted was to feel Steve inside him. Thrusting harder and harder as they both reached for release. Tony pulled Steve closer to him and kissed him with a mix of desperation and need. When Steve started to slide into him he gasped at the burning pain, instinctively trying to pull away. Steve never entered him with out preparation __no matter how much Tony begged__, was always worried about hurting him._

_"__Relax Tony, god you're so tight, j-just relax f-for m-me." Steve couldn't help the stutter. Always happened during sex and Tony never had a problem with it. Thought it was adorably sexy on the tall blond. Tony tried to relax despite the burn, and Steve slowly began to slide into him. Taking a deep breath Tony felt him slide in all the way to the hilt and stop, holding still inside him. _

_It wasn't until he noticed that Steve wasn't moving, did he open his eyes, only to bite back a scream of rage. The face above him, staring so closely at his, wasn't Steve's. It was his tormentor and now his rapist, Rothschild. Tony struggled against the hold on his arms and legs, tried to pull away from whatever it was he was using. When the object moved, Tony couldn't hold back a groan. He tried to resist the sensations running through his body but wasn't able to. He'd been without Steve for so long, the dream had felt so real and now his body's response was being used against him. He tried to keep as still as possible but when a warm hand wrapped around him, his hips jerked up. Tony let out a soft groan, he needed to come, his body was demanding the release and no matter how much his mind screamed with rage, his body screamed with pleasure. He couldn't stop the movement's, it was almost as if his body was on autopilot and he couldn't shut it off. When the hand around him quickened its movements Tony jerked, tears sliding out from underneath his closed lashes. _

_He knew what the general consensus was about him. That he was just a sexual deviant who took his pleasure from anything with two legs. The truth of the matter was that Tony didn't do half of what they said. He knew his way around a bedroom sure, but he was very selective about his partners. He wasn't the type to cheat, hence the reason he was never in a committed relationship. Not until Pepper and now Steve, he would never willingly cheat on Steve. Knew deep down that Steve wouldn't blame him for what was happening but he couldn't stop the pain and rage he felt. Couldn't stop his body from responding to the object thrusting in and out of his body or the hand wrapped around his erection. He tried to deny the orgasm racing through him until he was stretched taut and shaking. Tears of rage and humiliation slid down his face as he tried to remain as silent as possible. Until he couldn't take it anymore and gave in to his body's need for release. Body shivering and hips thrusting as he came, biting on his bottom lip hard, he denied his rapist the satisfaction of hearing any more sounds from him. _

_"__Ahh, very nice Mr. Stark, very nice indeed. We will see later if there are any side effects to the drug once we return. Dream stimulation seems to be something we may continue with in the near future." Rothschild growled near Tony's ear. He felt his bindings being loosened then he was left alone._

Tony jerked awake gasping for breath, he hadn't had a nightmare since they escaped the compound. Looking around him he tried to remember where he was until he saw the silhouette of his cousin on the other side of the room. Moving slowly so he he didn't disturb her, he moved towards the door and slowly turned the knob. He couldn't go back to sleep and he knew if he stayed in the room he'd only wake Avie up. He hated those dreams, hated them because they were a distorted version of what he'd had with Steve. Sighing, he headed downstairs to the lower half of the building they were in. He needed to find a way to reach JARVIS, maybe even Steve. Looking down as he descended the stairs, he tried to clear his mind of the end of the dream. That day had significant meaning for Tony, one he didn't want to lose so he did his best to forget how the ending of the dream turned out. When he reached the lower rooms he headed to a table covered in electronics. He was hoping to be able to wire some of the toys he sent to Avie to reach JARVIS. Looking at the tools that lay scattered around him, he sat down in the middle of the floor and got to work.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been working until a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he stared up into the grey green eyes of his cousin and smiled. "Hey Avie, uh, h-how long have I been down here?" He'd lost track of time. He'd been working on trying to reconnect with JARVIS and was almost sure he had it.

"You've been down here for most of yesterday and today. It's time you take a break and eat something. Here, try this and see if it will fill you up." She handed him a plate with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She knew he was working on trying to reach JARVIS. "If you're successful, this will mean you will be able to reach your Steven as well, yes?" She wanted to meet the person her cousin had married. The man that seemed to have a pull on him that he would be willing to risk his life getting back to.

"I hope so, if I can reach Steve or the Avengers or even JARVIS then we will have some way of getting out of here and back to the States." He took a bite of his sandwich and hummed in approval. He usually preferred meat over vegetables but right now he was just happy to have something solid in his stomach. He couldn't help thinking about Steve. Did he miss him, had he gone searching for him? Was he still looking for him? He needed to find a way to reach him, needed to hear the voice that haunted him at night. He knew if they could reach JARVIS then they would be able to move around easier. "Maybe we can get some stuff in George Town? If we can do that then it would make traveling a little easier."

"I don't know cousin, we may need to wait until we get to Banda Aceh. Once there we have a little more breathing room to do what we want. We can't stay long because we don't know if we are still being followed. If we can make it there then we can figure out what to do then." She could see the look of uncertainty on Tony's face. She knew he wanted to get home as soon as possible but they had to be careful that they didn't get caught. "We can see what we can find in George Town but we can not stay long cousin. This Division X will not let you go willingly, you have seen the faces of three of their main people." She looked at Tony, watched as he processed the information. "You know that if we do not handle this right, we could get a lot of people hurt. It will also give them a chance to get their hands on Steve if he is looking for you."

"He'll be looking for both of us. Steve will be looking for both of us because he'll know the ring is fake and that's who he is. Besides you said you spoke to him before we were moved and if you've not been heard from he will look for you. If for no other reason than out of a sense of family." Tony knew they needed to get as far away from Thailand as possible. "Maybe we can find what we need in George Town and then just leave from there. Once we get to India we should be ok." He didn't want to go through any of the Arabic countries but would if it was absolutely necessary.

"If possible, we will try and make contact with them from there if we can't before hand." Avie was looking at what Tony had been working on and frowned, "That won't work cousin you need a different set of wiring for the proper signal." She picked up the phone Tony had taken apart and examined it. "You're trying to produce a low level signal?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's going to take longer than I want it to." Tony sighed. He knew how to get the results he wanted but it was taking him to long without JARVIS' help and he was impatient to get home. "If we change the wiring, I'll be able to get a stronger signal..." He picked up the other items spread out around him as he went back to work. He blinked when he felt Avie's fingers slide through his hair, looking up he took the phone she held out to him. "We will make plans to leave immediately for George Town, once there we will see about getting to Sumatra. I'm not sure of the weather this time of year in Indonesia but crossing the Strait of Malacca could be dangerous if it's rainy season. The waters can be turbulent and if we are not careful we could get lost."

Tony looked at his cousin, he felt guilty for putting her in harms way. He hated the fact that all of this started with him being kidnapped because of Bucky. Speaking of which..."Tell me cousin about you and Bucky? You said you knew him? What did you know about the Winter Soldier?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice but was sure he hadn't succeeded.

Avie looked at him, unsure of what he wanted to know and what he needed to know. "What is it you are wanting to know? How we met or what happened? I can't tell you much cousin, I can tell you that he used the name, James Barnett. We were on a mission, after some rogue Russian agents, when he..he was caught in an explosion. I had been told he was listed as MIA but was eventually listed as dead. We had a...a relationship of sorts during that time and I guess it's a surprise finding out that he's alive and that my cousin knows him. He never spoke of Steve or his past. Said he had amnesia but I...he didn't seem to not care about me cousin." She flushed as she thought back to a time she had tried her best to forget. Looking over at Tony she could see the confusion in his eyes. "I found out who he was after the accident, The Winter Soldier and how he was an assassin sent by the Nazi's. I can see you were told of how your parents were killed by his hands, an order given by Division X." She saw the surprised look on Tony's face at what she had just said. "He didn't remember it Tony, none of it. I don't know if he does remember anything at all but he wasn't a killer by nature that much I could tell."

"You were in love with him." It wasn't a question, he could see the answer in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about him? I would have tried to help you find out what really happened." He wondered if Bucky remembered anything about his cousin and if he had felt the same as she had. "If anything, I'm sure he's with Steve so they'll be looking for us together. I can't say that I'm a fan of his and after everything I've found out about him through out this entire ordeal, I can't say that my opinion is changing of him any time soon." Tony wouldn't lie to Aveline. If she did love Bucky, he wanted her to understand that he wasn't a fan of Bucky's no matter how anyone felt.

"Well, right now we won't worry about that. We're going to worry about getting out of here safely and getting you home. We may have to keep low once we leave George Town but if we can make it to Indonesia we should be ok. Maybe we will enjoy some safe sailing weather as well." She gave him a smile and was going to say something else when a small beep sounded in the room. She looked towards the door to see who it was and frowned when she noticed it was one of the children from the village.

**"Cik, Cik! Ibu saya berkata untuk memberitahu anda bahawa terdapat orang yang tidak dikenali telah dilihat di bangunan yang lalu. Mereka akan mencari anda kedua-duanya. Dia mahu melihat jika anda ingin melakukan perjalanan awal atau tunggu dan lihat siapa mereka?"**

Avie couldn't help the string of curses she let out. Glancing or at Tony she looked back at the child, a young boy about twelve or thirteen.** "Beritahu dia kita akan meninggalkan secepat mungkin. Kita tidak boleh mengambil peluang untuk sesiapa sahaja mencari kami dan kami tidak pasti siapa mereka."** When he nodded and raced from the room she turned back to Tony. "We need to get ready to leave cousin. It seems that there are some people at the compound and they are looking for us. I can't say who they are and we can't stay here to find out. I won't endanger the lives of this village."

Tony stood up, he recognized the child from when they had first arrived. He knew that what he had to say was important from the look on his cousin's face. When she said they had to leave, Tony started getting everything together. "I can be done here in about ten minutes and I don't have much upstairs so that won't be an issue." He knew that if the look on Avie's face meant anything, she was worried. "What is it Avie, you look like something else is bothering you?"

"I'm trying to figure out who would be there looking for us? Division X may have left some people behind but..." Shaking her head she gave Tony a smile. "Come cousin, we need not worry about that right now. Right now we need to worry about the safest way to get out of here." She headed to the door, before leaving the room she turned back to Tony, her face one of concern. "You know cousin, you do not have to suffer through your nightmares alone. I would gladly listen if it would help."

Tony looked at her, he should have known. Should have known that she would know he was having nightmares. "Not...not right now Avie, maybe later ok?" He couldn't bring himself to think about that right now, he needed to focus on the current task at hand and that meant getting out of the country the safest way possible. "Let's just worry about getting out of here first then...then we can talk." He wasn't sure if he could but he knew he needed to. Steve wasn't here to help him through his nightmares and he needed to be able to get some sleep.

"We leave in less than twenty-four hours, try to get some rest Tony you're going to need it." She gave him a small smile then left the room.

Tony let out a harsh sigh, irritated about not being able to finish what he had started. He needed to reach JARVIS, find out anything he could about Steve. "Hopefully we can do something in George Town." He muttered to himself. He was close to making contact and if he got the chance to rewire Avie's cell he knew he would be able to reach Steve. Forgetting about the project for now, he put everything in a box and headed back upstairs. They needed to be ready for anything so he headed back to the room he shared with his cousin and laid back down on the cot. As he closed his eyes he prayed he didn't dream, all his dreams started of great but would end in pain. He couldn't help thinking about Steve as he drifted off. Maybe this time a good dream would end as a good dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Cik, Cik! Ibu saya berkata untuk memberitahu anda bahawa terdapat orang yang tidak dikenali telah dilihat di bangunan yang lalu. Mereka akan mencari anda kedua-duanya. Dia mahu melihat jika anda ingin melakukan perjalanan awal atau tunggu dan lihat siapa mereka?<strong> - Ms, Ms! My mother says to tell you that there have been strangers seen at the last building. They are looking for you both. She wanted to see if you wanted to travel early or wait and see who they were?

**Beritahu dia kita akan meninggalkan secepat mungkin. Kita tidak boleh mengambil peluang untuk sesiapa sahaja mencari kami dan kami tidak pasti siapa mereka.** - Tell her we will leave as soon as possible. We can't take the chance of anyone finding us and we not know for sure who they are.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up cousin, it is time for us to go." Aveline, despite the anxiety in her voice, was shaking Tony gently by the shoulder. "Put these clothes on Tony, we must hurry. There seems to be a group of strangers in the village and they are not friendly." She looked at him and handed him a bundle of clothing and a pair of hiking boots. "Hurry cousin, I know you're still half sleep but we must put some distance between us and our pursuers." She moved around the room putting things in the backpack she was carrying. Looking back at Tony, she nodded her head when she saw he was dressed and putting on his boots.

"How long before they reach us? How did they even find us?" Tony was moving around the room trying to make sure that they didn't leave anything that could be traced back to them. "Where are we going from here?"

"We head to George Town and then from there we will go to India and pray that we can make it across the country without any issues." Aveline looked at him and smiled. "We will have you home in no time cousin. Barring any unforseen circumstances, we should be able to make it to France within a week or less. From there we should be able to get you back to the States."

"We have to see if we can reach someone first because I can't go back and Steve not be there." Tony was following her out of the room and down the hall when they heard the sounds of vehicles pulling into the yard. "We need to go around the back or we won't be able to get out of here." He whispered to her. He looked at the figures moving in front of the main windows and turned to walk back in the opposite direction.

"We can't, they will have blocked it off. The only way out now is through the basement, if they haven't found the hidden door yet." She turned down the hall towards the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time she used a small flash light to look around. "Follow close Tony, we need to find a vehicle and get out of here. You can tell me about how you and Steve got married when we get to George Town." She glanced back at him and smiled, "You did not think I forgot did you? Come now cousin, you should know better than that." She let out a soft laugh and turned towards the two motorcycles sitting near the far wall. "Good, Alex has been here, let's grab the bikes and get out of here." She led him towards the far wall and they checked the bikes, making sure everything was good to go.

"Let's get out of here before they find us, what about the others?" They were supposed to be traveling with three other people to George Town but now that plans have changed he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Maurice, Marcel, and Amelia will meet us in the woods behind the house." She turned at the sound of glass breaking upstairs. "We need to go Tony." She straddled the bike and turned the key, smiling as the engine purred to life. She watched as Tony did the same and they turned the bikes towards the tunnel exit. "Stay close Tony, we don't know how many are here and I don't really want to find out!"

They took off just as the door was blown open, the room quickly filling with smoke as they raced through the tunnel. Tony looked back once to see who it was that was chasing them and was surprised to see Rothschild. He turned back around and leaned over the bars of the bike. He wasn't trying to go back and have to deal with that psychopath, so Tony kept as close as possible to Aveline as they left the tunnel and headed towards the treeline at the edge of the clearing. He prayed that they made it into the jungle because then they had a better chance at getting away.

Behind them, the house lit up as an explosion sounded, then the sounds of shouting voices could be heard. "Stay close Tony, we are almost to the trees! If we can make it there we should be able to make it to the bay!" Aveline had to shout over the sound of the wind but he nodded his head and kept speed with her. It wasn't until the sound of a roar splitting the air that they both looked back. By the time they made it to the jungle the large form of the Hulk could be seen crashing through the trees. Tony almost stopped the bike and turned around but knew he couldn't. He knew if Hulk was around so was Steve and as badly as he wanted to see him he couldn't. He wouldn't take that risk with Rothschild so close on their heels. They wanted Steve as much as they wanted him or Bruce and he wouldn't do anything to help them with that.

"Is that who I think that is?" Avie shouted over to Tony.

"It would be Hulk and he sounds angry. If he's here then that means that Steve and the rest of the team is close by so we need to get out of here. I think I saw Rothschild as we were leaving the tunnel too." He saw the look of surprise that crossed her face then something else. "What is it Avie?"

"They're tracking us. Somehow they knew where to find us..." She looked over at Tony and frowned then turned back towards the road, the bikes carrying them as far from the melee as they could get. When she looks back she sees a flash of color closing in on them. Turning to Tony, she motioned to the trio in front of them and waved him forward, watching as he took off. She looked back again and noticed their pursuer was now closer than before. It wasn't someone they could trust because the bike gleamed as if it were new and the rider didn't know the road as well but he was gaining speed on them. Turning back to face the road, she followed her cousin, praying they could make it to the bay in time. She didn't think she could handle the look on Tony's face if they were caught by Rothschild again. There was something he had done to Tony that was giving him nightmares, bad ones that seemed to keep him up at night. She nodded at the others in the group as they crossed the bridge to the bay. She knew there was only one way on and one way off the bridge and there was no way both could be done safely. "No matter what happens cousin you must keep going! Do you understand me, Tony! No matter what happens you _must not stop_!" She needed him to get as far away as possible, their pursuer didn't look like they were going to give up the chase so they would need to be dealt with.

"What's going on Avie, you know I can help!" He hated to be left out of the loop, especially if he knew he could help in some way.

"We're being chased by someone. I need you to continue with the others Tony, do not stop please."

Tony nodded and turned back to the road. He didn't care what needed to be done, not after seeing Rothschild for himself. There was no way he was going back because he'd kill the man before he'd let him touch him again. Mouth set with determination he stayed with the group, refusing to look back. It wasn't until he heard a voice shout out from behind him did he look back to see his cousin shooting at someone behind them. Marcel dropped back to help her and Tony turned back to the other two in front of him, following without protest. It ate at him to do it but he'd promised his cousin he wouldn't question her decisions.

By the time they made it to the bay he couldn't see his cousin or Marcel. When they finally stopped, Tony turned to search for them. He finally saw Aveline running with Marcel behind her as they tried to avoid getting hit by the shooters behind them. Tony moved backwards towards the water until he saw it. The round disk that flew through the air then retreated back towards the far end of the bay. Eyes locked on the shield tracking the direction it was headed, he saw him, blond hair blowing in the wind. _Steve! _His mind cried, he'd known when they'd heard Hulk that Steve wouldn't be far behind. He scanned the jungle for anyone else and saw Bucky and Clint.

"Tony! You must get in the water! Come cousin, we must leave, Rothschild is not far behind!" Aveline grabbed Tony by his arm and pulled him towards the pier. She'd seen the shield flying through the air was well. Welcomed the help in getting to her cousin but now she had to get him to focus so they could escape. "Cousin, come, we will meet up with him soon but their efforts will be for nothing if we do not leave the area immediately!" She pulled him down the pier and to the waiting boat. When she looked back she could see Rothschild advancing on them. "Go, I will deal with him." She pushed Tony towards the waiting boat and turned back around, heading up the pier. She turned back to the Maurice, who was standing behind Tony and shouted, "Tidak kira yang anda buat pasti anda mendapatkan dia di atas kapal. Jika saya tidak dapat berada di sana dalam sepuluh minit lepas landas. Saya akan mengejar anda, tetapi anda perlu memastikan bahawa anda mendapatkan dia keluar dari bahaya."

"Jangan bimbang Avie, kami akan tetap aman." Maurice responded.

Avie looked back once, "I love you cousin, no matter what happens, never forget that!" She shouted the words over the angry roar of the Hulk as he came crashing through the trees, throwing a vehicle out of his path. She turned back in the direction of her cousin's tormentor.

"No...No, Avie, wait! You can't go out there alone!" Tony reached for her but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. He struggled against the hold, "No! Damnit, let me go! Avie, no, don't do this!" He could feel himself being pulled backwards, knew it was what his cousin would want done in order to save his life but he couldn't let her sacrifice herself for him. "Avie, please!" Tony cried out one more time until he heard a voice shouting his name. Looking around wildly, he spotted the blond head at the other end of the pier. "Steve!" Forgetting momentarily that Rothschild was looking for him, Tony called out to the blond. "Steve!"

"Tony! Tony, wait!" Steve struggled with the agent he was fighting. They had finally caught up with Aveline and Tony only to see the house they had been hiding in, explode. Luckily, JARVIS had been able to detect them from their bikes, as they headed into the jungle. They had followed them and their pursuers and had seen when Aveline and her companion had almost been over run on their way to the pier. He had seen Tony as Aveline caught up to him as well as the men trying to kill them and had just reacted. He threw his shield to protect them. Now he and Bucky had gotten into it with a few of the Division X people, which was taking time away from them getting to the pair.

"I don't care what you have to do Hill but don't lose them, please!" Steve could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he watched the figures on the screen finally come into focus. His breathing had stopped altogether when he recognized Tony, the only thing going through his head, _Thank God, thank god he's alive! _Before he could realize what was happening though, Bruce had opened the back hatch and was heading down the ramp with Clint yelling behind him.

"You can't do this Bruce! The fall alone could kill you, Bruce listen to me, please! _Don't do this!_" Clint was trying to convince Bruce to remain on the jet. They had seen the Division X group on the ground chasing Aveline and Tony and Clint didn't want to give them a chance to get their hands on Bruce again.

"I have to Clint, I can't sit up here this time and not help. Besides the big guy wants some time to stretch his legs. I'll see you soon ok? Trust me, I'll see you soon, you won't let them leave without me!" Bruce grabbed him and kissed him hard before releasing him and shoving him back up the ramp, as he jumped he could still hear Clint yelling his name but he shook his head and let The Hulk take over.

"Bruce, Bruce wait...wait!" Clint tried to grab him but was to late. He'd known that as soon as they'd found the information on what had been done to Tony, Bruce would want to help his friend. Most would call it the scientist in him but those closest to the pair knew he would do it because Tony was like a brother to him. They shared more than just lab space. Clint turned back just as Steve reached the ramp. "We're not leaving him! I don't care what else happens, we're not leaving here without him!" He tried to control the fear coursing through him, it would do no good to give into it if it got any of them killed.

Steve nodded and grabbed his shield up off the floor. "We're not leaving him and if we can help it I'd like to at least see two more come back with us! If not we will find a way!" He turned to see Bucky standing on his other side with a parachute in his hands and one strapped to his back. When he silently handed it to Clint, he grinned and turned to Natasha. "Nat! We're going down, you and Hill do what you can from here! No matter what, do not lose track of Tony, _please_!" When she nodded, Steve turned back to the end of the ramp and took a deep breath, he looked at his friends, then jumped from the back of the jet.

"We've got to get to the middle of the pier! Aveline is there fighting someone alone and they don't look like they plan on letting her leave!" Bucky shouted over to Steve. He'd seen the group as they had raced towards the end of the pier. He watched as Aveline fought with one of the three men after Tony, trying to buy some time for him to get away. He pulled out his pistol, took aim and shot the man closest to her, watching as she stabbed another with a small blade.

"We need to find a way to make sure they can get away or we may never find them again." Steve shouted back at Bucky. As much as he didn't want to let Tony go he knew that he needed to. He had recognized the man Aveline was currently fighting, the one with the green eyes that had enjoyed touching Tony a little to much. Steve bared his teeth at the memory, this was the same man that had stabbed him in the neck with that needle, who, according to the notes and videos that had been left behind, had been raping Tony for his own enjoyment. They needed to find a way to get to Tony and Aveline before Division X. According to the notes, they were tracking Tony from something in his system but it was strongest when he was stationary. The signal was getting weaker so that must mean that it was almost out of his bloodstream. Turning at the sound of gunfire, Steve took off down the pier chasing the man after Aveline. He could hear the low growl from Bucky as he took aim again and fired, winging the man in the thigh. They both watched as he stumbled and fell with a cry of pain. Then Steve saw her, the grey green eyes, the intelligence, the humor, the threat of death. Before he could call her name Bucky had stepped forward.

"Avie! Avie, wait you two need to be careful! The blood is tainted with a watcher!" Bucky had to be sure he let her know they were being tracked, that it was in Tony's bloodstream. "Their eyes are fading from view!"

Steve looked at Bucky then back to Aveline who paused long enough to look back at them, her eyes wide. She gave a quick nod of her head and took off back down the pier. He noticed she still had a pistol in her hand. Looking towards the end, he saw a set of tanks. "She's going to blow the pier. We need to get as far away from here as possible." Looking around he didn't see Clint or Bruce. Tapping his ear piece, Steve called out to them and waited for an answer.

_"Steve, I can't find Bruce! I've been looking for him since we got to the beach but I've not seen him, have you guys seen him? Can you see if Nat has him on the tracker?"_ Clint sounded frantic.

"We'll find him Clint, don't worry. For now just avoid the pier, it's about to be blown so we need to leave the area as soon as possible." Steve and Bucky were running as far from the pier as they could get. He tried to reach Natasha and Hill on the jet. "Nat, can you hear me?"

_"We have Bruce, tell Clint that who ever Aveline and Tony are with picked him up out of the water. Seems Division X has been working on something to subdue the big guy and Tony stopped them from taking him."_

"Fuck," Steve breathed. He hoped who ever they were with could be trusted. He turned back in time to see Aveline shoot the tanks as she disappeared into the water. Looking out over the bay he peered in the direction Tony had gone in the boat. He could still hear his voice as he yelled his name. He couldn't help but whisper Tony's name as they watched the blaze that used to be the pier. Before he looked away, he saw Aveline surface and look back. When she nodded her head and turned towards open water, Steve turned back to Bucky in time to hear him sigh and whisper _next time_. "Let's go find Clint. We need to see if we can track Bruce by his Stark phone or if we can still track Tony." They were running back down the beach towards the jet where Natasha and Hill were waiting. "Is Clint here yet? We need to go find him if he isn't..." He stopped when he saw the blond archer behind her, his face covered in ash and dirt, the cobalt blue eyes were dull and filled with pain.

"We have to find him Steve. I promised him I wouldn't leave without him, we have to find Bruce."

"He's with Tony and Aveline, Clint. We'll find them, don't worry, we can still track them by either Bruce's phone or the same way we tracked them before. We won't lose them again Clint I promise, we are to close to lose them now." He wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders of his friend, could feel the tremors running through him and squeezed. "We will get them back Clint, don't worry." He turned to Bucky who nodded his head and boarded the jet.

"Let's go, we need to get some rest and come up with a new game plan." Natasha pulled Clint back onto the jet, talking softly to him in Russian. He looked back once but didn't resist the red head pulling on his arm.

Steve looked back out over the water as the jet lifted off the ground. He'd seen him, he'd seen the man that haunted his dreams. The voice he'd been missing for almost two years had called out to him. "I'll find you Tony. No matter how long it takes, I will find you again." Steve turned back up the ramp as it started to close, determined to find them before Division X could catch up to them again.

Two sets of eyes watched the jet lift off from the beach and leave the area. Tony was shaking as he watched it disappear from view. Looking over to his left he saw Bruce lying next to him, sleeping. Turning to his right he grinned at Avie, "It was Steve, Avie, I saw him, he called my name. _It was Steve_!" He couldn't stop the grin that split his face. Steve now knew Tony wasn't dead, had seen him, Tony had called his name and Steve had answered him.

"We are lucky he did as well, we needed the help and it may help now that you both have seen each other but we have another problem. We're being tracked through something in your blood. It must have been in your system for a while now and if that's the case, it's obviously stronger when you're stationary." At the odd look on his face she patted him on his shoulder, "It should be gone by the time we reach George Town. We need to get Bruce to a doctor as well, he looks like he's been through hell."

"I'm fine, just tired. Had to figure out a way to get near you two without getting shot. Never expected them to have something to put me out." Bruce's voice came out stilted and soft.

"Bruce? Thank god you're awake!" Tony checked his friend over, looking for any signs of cuts or bruises. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?" He helped the other man stand up and move slowly to a seat.

Looking up at the female next to Tony, Bruce offered a small smile. "Aveline Dapremont I presume." He could see the resemblance in the smile and the eyes. "It's amazing you two are related. You're much more prettier to look at than Tony is." His smile widened at Tony's bark of laughter and Aveline's smile. "It's good to see you by the way." He patted Tony on his shoulder, "Steve will be happy to know that you're alive too. He's been kinda lost without you." He smiled, glad to see his friend again.

Tony couldn't help the grin on his face, "I can't wait to see him, it's been like forever." He frowned then shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. He looked closer at Bruce, "What did they shoot you with? It had to be strong if it took you out of Hulk mode. Lucky we saw you guys when we did, cause they would have had you and that definitely wouldn't have gone over well with Clint." He wasn't sure if Bruce had any real injuries, it was dark outside and they were still in a boat.

Bruce frowned, "They won't know I'm with you guys, not unless Hill or Nat were still tracking me when I went missing. Clint will look for me though, he wouldn't just...not." Bruce looked up at Tony and gave him a shy smile, feeling a blush cover his face. "Yeah, yeah I didn't last long but like you once said, it's just to hard to keep fighting it."

Tony looked over at Aveline then back at Bruce, "Never. I've _never_ said anything remotely _close_ to that Bruce and you damn well know it. It does sound like something I thought once...I think, I can't remember..." He paused at his cousins strangled laugh. "Hey, don't laugh at me Avie. You both know I don't do poetic."

"Not unless it's about your Steven." Aveline couldn't resist the comment. Tony loved to talk about himself and his toys but he also loved to talk about Steve more. She laughed at the look Tony gave her and shook her head. She turned towards the front of the small boat, asking one of the others how much longer they would be in the water.

Tony looked at Bruce, could tell he was tired but he wanted to talk.. To find out everything he'd missed with everyone, especially Steve. He wanted to ask Bruce everything but he settled on, "How did you guys find us Bruce?" He needed to know, "Avie had said it was through something that I'd been injected with."

Bruce let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes, he needed to rest but also knew Tony wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important to him. "After we found the building in Thailand and my attempted kidnapping, Clint and I went back home. That was after you'd been..." He shook his head, unwilling to voice the statement. "We found a package for Steve that ended up having your wedding band in it, except from what Steve said, it wasn't your ring it was a copy of it. Something about initials and wedding dates being engraved on the inside?"

Tony groaned, "I'll explain it to you when I explain it to Avie, I swear. J-just...how were you guys able to track us down after so long?" He asked the question softly, dreading the answer.

"Tony, listen ok? It took everything Steve had in him just to get up some days. He wouldn't eat or sleep. You and I both know he can't lose weight but I swear it looked like he had. His nightmares had gotten worse, so bad that he would end up staying up for days until either Bucky or I had to force him to bed. He knew the ring was fake though, kept telling us you weren't dead. Eventually we got tired of the information we'd been getting about Division X and Steve decided he wanted to come look for himself. Instead of going back to Thailand we headed to Malaysia. We found the building you two destroyed..."

"That was all Avie, I was running away from it all." Tony grinned.

Laughing, Bruce shook his head, "There wasn't much left when we got there but we did find the notes as to what had happened to you." He watched as Tony went pale and moved back. "Tony, they recorded what happened, the drugs and the side effects. Steve wasn't to happy to know they used experimental drugs on you. Especially the one allowing them to track you." He could see that had answered his question. "We'd run into some stragglers and they were nice enough to tell us where they were headed, after Steve broke a few knee caps and Bucky dislocated some shoulders." He couldn't help the chuckle at the look on their faces.

"Steve, he...wait, Bruce...what did you say? Steve isn't violent, doesn't believe in violence so there is no way he was violent." Violent Steve was a major turn on for Tony. It made him want all that strength and energy focused on him because the things they could do...Shaking his head, Tony tried not to think about that right now. The fact that he'd been able to _see_ Steve, to _hear_ him had been more than he'd been expecting. Grinning at Bruce, he looked over at Avie and nodded, brunette curls sticking to his head and face. The grin he gave her was lighter and filled with hope. Turning back to Bruce, he hugged his friend and sighed at the hug he received in return. Steve was coming for him and that's all that mattered, as long as he held on to that he had a reason to make sure they all made it out of this alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak kira yang anda buat pasti anda mendapatkan dia di atas kapal. Jika saya tidak berada di sana dalam sepuluh minit lepas landas. Aku akan menyusul kepada anda tetapi anda perlu memastikan bahawa anda mendapatkan dia keluar dari bahaya.<strong> - No matter that you make sure you get him on the boat. If I'm not there in ten minutes take off. I'll catch up to you but you need to make sure that you get him out of harm's way.

**Jangan bimbang Avie, kami akan tetap aman**. - Do not worry Avie, we will keep him safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

"They'll head to George Town, if they're not there already." Bucky looked at Steve. They were in a room somewhere in Port Blair trying to figure out their next move.

"We'll head there today, if we can't find them, we head to India. Someone between here and there has to have seen the three of them." Steve was getting frustrated. It had been a week since they had last seen Tony or Aveline and a week since they had heard from Bruce. He was trying to keep up hope that they were ok but he wasn't sure since nobody could locate them. Which, on the up side was good because Division X hasn't found them but that also meant that Steve and the team couldn't find them either.

"We'll find them Steve don't worry. From what I can remember, Aveline will make sure Tony and Bruce stay safe. Her people mean a lot to her, no matter who they are or the situation they're in." Bucky gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled. He was certain they were in George Town, Avie would need to get supplies for three people and then make sure they got some rest. "She'll travel at night to avoid any type of unnecessary attention. Being that she _is_ Aveline Dapremont, traveling with Tony Stark _and_ Dr. Bruce Banner, they will get a lot of it if they're recognized."

"Do you think she will stay to the jungle or take to the water?" Clint needed to know, he, just like Steve was beginning to worry about the trio. "We can narrow down our field of search if we know where she may want to stick close to."

Bucky looked at Clint with a thoughtful expression. "Avie will look around during the day, learning her surroundings and the people. She will have contacts to help but I...I don't know about here. If she knows anyone here it was after..." He drifted off, trying to remember.

"We'll check George Town, see if there has been any sighting of them. Aveline won't go unnoticed with those eyes and Tony will want to hit the first electronic store he can find."

"Bruce will to, they'll have science kits there as well. He said there was something in Tony's blood that was...off? I think, I'm not sure, I don't speak the language of a scientist but he said there was something in those notes that was killing Tony. That what ever it was they injected him with, was reacting with his system and he would be showing symptoms by now...Steve w-what's wrong? You ok big guy?" He watched as Steve's face went pale and he wobbled on his feet.

_No...not now, not when we're so close to finding each other! _Steve blinked, trying to focus his gaze. "I-I didn't know it was that serious. That I...he was...d-did Bruce say how long?" He couldn't breath again. His chest hurt as if he were having an asthma attack. Something he knew to be impossible but it didn't change how he felt.

"He didn't, he just said that Division X doctor's hadn't noticed it until he had been treated for, uh for something." Clint flushed. He wasn't sure if Steve knew what Tony had been treated for or if telling him was a good thing. He glanced over at Bucky then looked away. "Bruce thinks he can reverse what ever they did to Tony. That what ever it is they injected him with, he can reverse it or get rid of it. Plus, something about Aveline's background in chemicals should help, if they can sit down and talk it out." Clint watched as Steve slowly sank to his knees, sitting on the floor.

"I-I can't lose him again." He whispered softly. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost Tony a second time. Twisting his ring around his finger he stared blankly at the floor until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find him Steve, Bruce will make sure that he can fix what ever they messed up. You know he's in good hands right now, so let's get to George Town. The sooner we get out of Malaysia the better." Natasha was kneeling next to Steve, stroking his head gently. "You know that what ever is wrong we will figure out a way to fix it. Especially with Bruce and Aveline working on it. Don't worry, you'll see Tony again, just have some faith."

Steve looked up at her, he knew she was right but he'd lost so much before he went into the ice and gained double when he'd come out. Losing Tony would hurt more than anything, more than when he thought he'd lost Bucky. It would break him completely. "I won't be able to handle it again Nat, not this time."

"I know, but before we start thinking negative let's be positive. Tony has almost as many lives as a cat so you _will_ see him again." The words were said with a finality that left no room for argument.

Standing up, Steve nodded and took a deep breath. "Need to stop feeling so sorry for myself..."

"It's allowed on occasion Stevie so no big deal." Bucky gave him a grin, then turned back to Clint. "Did Bruce say what they used or maybe he kept notes?"

"I couldn't read them if I tried, the only other person besides Bruce who could is _with_ Bruce." Clint sighed as Bucky gave a soft groan of disappointment.

"I can read them." Steve said softly. He looked at the others as the stared at him. "Hey, I wasn't to bad at chemistry. I mean, I don't know as much as Tony and Bruce but I can usually keep up in a conversation with them."

Clint looked at Steve with a grin on his face, he went to retrieve Bruce's pack. "Well, maybe you and JARVIS can figure this out then. I don't understand it, all I can remember is he kept mumbling something about Juliet and the after effect of something else called GypC I think, I'm not sure." He frowned as he searched for the notebook, when he found it he pulled it out and flipped through the pages. "Here, this is what he was looking at. I only remember it because of the names he kept repeating." Clint handed the notebook to Steve and waited.

Setting it down on the table, Steve asked JARVIS to scan it. "Top page JARVIS, I want to know what compounds they used and if we can find a way to counter what they gave Tony." He looked over the equations and commented on the compounds that were familiar to him. "Stop, JARVIS, go back to that last combination, what is that?" He'd never seen a compound like that before.

_"It is a simplified replica of the serum Dr. Erskine gave you, Captain Rogers. It seems to have a number of instabilities in the molecular structure." _JARVIS projected a 3-D image of the base compound around the room. _"There are a number of inconsistencies where the compound breaks then reformulates itself into something new altogether but it does retain the original sequence that it was based off of."_

Bucky frowned, he had been watching the screen as well and recognized a few of the molecular equations. "The Juliet Serum was created as a form of chemical warfare. Drug the enemy and then go about your business with the killing and looting..." The disgust in his voice must have shown because when he finally looked up three pairs of eyes were on him.

_"The Juliet Serum, is used to induce coma like symptoms. When injected into the blood stream it will slow the heart rate down, making it virtually impossible to find a pulse. The coma like state usually lasts up to forty-eight hours. Possible side effects are altered memories, temporary memory loss, mild to violent mood swings, and mild to severe panic or anxiety attacks. It was an experimental drug developed by a German chemist back in the early to mid 1990's. When it became known what the effects of the drug where, he disappeared in France around the early to mid 2000's." _

Steve, who had been pacing the room, paused mid-step, what did JARVIS mean by the scientist disappeared in France? "Explain JARVIS, I mean tell it to me in as basic terms as possible, I don't have Tony's brain capacity." He smiled at the soft laughs he heard. Looking over at Bucky he noticed his friend was pale. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he looked at him. "You ok Buck? You're a little pale."

Bucky looked at Steve, how did he explain that something JARVIS said triggered a memory? "The missing scientist...the assignment...we were sent in after a scientist that was known for helping the enemy kill their targets by gas or lethal injection. We had just gotten out and then...there was an...an explosion? I think, I'm trying to remember but, damnit they keep coming and going!" Bucky tried to hold in his frustration but couldn't.

"Hey, hey it's ok Buck. We don't expect you to remember everything immediately, you've been very helpful with sharing what you know." Steve looked at his friend, the steel blue eyes turbulent as they watched Steve. "You're helping us find them and that's more than I can ask."

_"Captain Rogers, it would seem that I am now able to trace Dr. Banner's location through his phone. Would you like the coordinates now or send them directly to Ms. Hill."_

"Send them to us then to Hill. We will leave in five, if they move let me know immediately." Steve walked to the far wall and picked up his shield. "Let's go guys, I've waited long enough to see Tony safe and sound. I'm not waiting any longer." He turned and walked out the door, making sure his shield was strapped to his back. He knew they would follow him no matter what so he didn't turn around to look. With determined steps Steve walked out of the hotel room they were in and headed to the vehicles parked in front.

_"They are currently located south of their previous location Sir. It seems they are headed through the jungle to the water front in George Town."_

"How long before they are able to leave port." Steve wanted to be there before they could make it to open water.

_"From the voice memos Dr. Banner has been keeping it may take two days. Ms. Dapremont was injured and seems to have developed a fever and Master Stark has been exhibiting erratic and irrational behavior as well. Dr. Banner believes it is a side effect of the virus but has been unable to test the theory due to the increasing paranoia being exhibited by Master Stark." _To most, it would seem JARVIS didn't care about Tony's well being, for Steve he knew the difference, he could hear the concern in the calm monotone voice.

"We've got to get to them before something else happens." They were in the SUV Natasha had rented and headed to the air field. "Is the paranoia a side effect of Juliet, it wasn't listed earlier." He looked over at Nat and frowned. After so many death threats, kidnappings, and near death experiences kept him in a constant state of paranoia of those around him, Tony trusted few people and if there was someone around him he didn't trust...

_"It seems to be a new side effect, __however Dr. Banner does not seem certain of it at this time__."_

Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Tony could very well be dying and as of right now they didn't know what to do for him. "So Bruce can't get near him, what about Aveline? How badly hurt is she?"

_"Dr. Banner notes that her fever has lowered from a few days ago but he is worried about it coming back if she over exerts herself."_

"She won't stay in one place Steve. Avie _will_ want to get out of the country as soon as possible, if for no other reason than to save Tony and Bruce. Her life is forfeit if she doesn't succeed in that part of her plan." Bucky looked at Steve from the backseat. "If anything, she will risk her life to make sure that they get to safety. Bruce is right to worry about her, if what JARVIS is saying about Tony's condition is accurate, Avie will want to get him out of the country as soon as possible."

Clint made a sound of agreement. "That would make sense. If whatever was in Tony's blood is now gone, they would need to figure out another way to find him. Public humiliation would be one and Tony is known to not give a damn about public opinion. They'll use his past against him."

Steve jerked as if he'd been punched, he remembered one of the disks he and Bruce had watched. The man with the green eyes, Rothschild, had told Tony that they knew who he was. Knew that he was nothing but a corrupter and that he would show him what happens to people who acted like Tony. A chill chased its way across the broad frame, making Steve's teeth chatter. "They will force them to expose themselves publicly, using Tony as the reason."

"Aveline won't let that happen, not to Tony. She will make sure that doesn't happen no matter the risk to herself." Bucky saw the shiver that shook his friend, heard the soft chatter of his teeth. Placing a hand on his shoulder as they prepared to board the jet, "Stevie, trust me, Avie will give her life before she sees anything happen to Tony and Bruce. We will find them or she will find us, either way you will see Tony and we'll fix this."

Steve looked at Bucky, he wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that Avie would be able to protect them despite how she felt. He held on to the fact that he had seen Tony, after almost two years he'd seen and heard him.

"...we now know where they are and what direction they're headed, so let's get this jet in the air and go after them." Clint finished his statement as he walked up the ramp and inside.

Steve looked over at the blond and smiled, he was tired. Tired of trying to be strong and hoping that everything would be fine. Looking over at Clint, Natasha and Bucky, he sighed, they had come with him because they believed him when he'd said Tony wasn't dead. It had been proven right when they had seen him, now however, it could all be for nothing if Tony didn't live through the current hell Division X was putting him through. Walking up the ramp into the jet, Steve waited for Hill to get them in the air. He was ready to see Tony, to hold him, and hopefully they would be able to help him through whatever it was he was currently going through now.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just...I don't understand? What do you mean, what's going on Bruce? You're telling me that this...this _behavior_ of his is part of this serum or virus' side effects?" Aveline and Bruce were standing outside of Tony's room. The look on her face was one of confusion and anxiety. "Bruce, please tell me that there is some way for us to fix this? This..." She waved her hands in front of the door, frowning, "This is no way for him to live. We must get to George Town as soon as possible, there must be a way to fix this." The angry whisper was followed by a sad sigh.

"We will, I just need to get the notes back. They were working on something that would counter act the effects of the serum. It could also be the other virus they injected him with, this GypC, I'm not sure. Right now though, Tony's only been paranoid during the day so it's not an issue. Especially since he's been sleeping at night. It's possible that they could be leaving his system too."

"But the mood swings? He almost ripped off Maurice's head today because he moved one of his tools but just as quickly apologized for it. I thought it was due to my not feeling well but..." She looked at the door, brow furrowing slightly as she tried to think. She couldn't remember Tony reacting that way towards anyone else but Maurice...as if he didn't trust him, as if he knew something...shaking her head, Aveline turned back to Bruce.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure it out Avie but in the mean time we're going to have to find a way to convince him that we need to leave. He feels that we should stay here and wait for the Avengers to find us. Well for Steve to find him, specifically."

"So he at least remembers his husband then?" She kept her gaze on the bedroom door, hoping Tony would open it and talk to them.

"As far as I can tell, yes. I don't think it's affected his memory really, just his mood. He'd been having panic attacks after the battle in New York then the incident in Malibu, now the kidnapping. This could be why his paranoia has gotten worse. The drug is enhancing the feelings for him." Bruce had read the notes before they had caught up with Tony and Aveline. He had been expecting Tony to show some of the symptoms but was not prepared for them to be as violent as they were.

"We may have to sedate him if we can not get him to cooperate. We have taken to long to leave as is, if we remain here there is a chance that his kidnappers will find us. We need to leave no later than tomorrow evening if we are to get out of the country undetected." Aveline rubbed her temples, the headache she had been trying to fight off for the past hour was starting to come back full force. She hoped that what Bruce was saying meant that things could be fixed.

"We will find a way Avie, Tony is very serious about being able to see Steve and short of his real death he won't stop until he does. Steve is just as determined, he loves Tony enough to risk everything for him. Right now we just need to figure out a way to get him to talk to us though. To get him to explain what's going on in his head."

"He's been having nightmares since we left the compound. Maybe two or...or three weeks after we left? He won't talk about them or admit to them but I know. I know he isn't able to sleep at night, the shadows...the shadows seem to scare him Bruce." Turning to the brunette next to her, she sighed, "I've known him to fear a number of things but the shadows is not one of them. What happened to my cousin for all of this to now come back to haunt him, Bruce?" Aveline was mentally going over everything she could remember about the incident in New York as well as the one in Malibu. Tony had had to deal with both situations almost back to back, then he barely had time to breath before he'd found out about Steve and the attack in Washington. She knew she should have been there to help but her country was going through their own personal war with their own villains.

"He was going through a lot and having to deal with it fast but he's made it with Steve's help. If we can convince him that Steve would want us to move..." Bruce's words were cut off as the door to Tony's room suddenly opened.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Tony looked at them both, sable eyes bright but darting around restlessly. He watched as a pair of warm coffee eyes and a pair of concerned grey eyes scanned his face. Turning from the gazes, Tony looked back into the room and then back at Bruce and Aveline. "Avie, we need to find Steve, now that they've seen him they will be looking for him, so we need to find him before they do."

Aveline moved to stand in front of Tony, "What do you mean cousin, Division X is not after Steve." When he shook his head and pulled her into the room she gasped. "Tony, what..." She stopped short as she looked at the writing on the walls. "Bruce, come look at this." The equations on the wall were compounds of different formulas. Walking around the room, Aveline noticed that there were some that repeated and some that weren't complete. "Are these what I think they are?" She glanced over at Bruce, a slight frown curving her lips.

"Some of these look like a mutated form of the serum they used on Steve back in the 40's." Bruce looked over the half formed combinations. "Tony, how long have you had these in your head?" Bruce looked at Aveline then at Tony, noticing the sable eyes looking at them as if they were moving to slow.

"It's been a few months but usually I write it down in my notebook or just...I don't know, I kind of hold it in memory? Not sure, but I do know that I've been hearing these voices, not sure bout that either or why but they keep saying we need to get to Steve. Something's not right with me guys, something that's in me can hurt Steve..." Tony stopped talking and looked between the two. "There's something wrong and I can feel it." He looked at Aveline's face, saw how pale she was. "What's wrong Avie, what did they do to me?"

Aveline looked at Tony then back over the half finished compounds, "These are partial compounds from a scientist who was thought to be dead. When we were on assignment in France, we were supposed to go in and bring out a rogue chemist who turned out to be a bio-nuclear physicist as well. The mission was to go in, contain him and his work and then get out safely. That was not how it went, he was gone by the time we got to where he was supposedly hiding. All we were able to get were his notes and a few of his experiments. From the notes we recovered, some of these equations look like part of the hallucinogenic compounds he was working on." Aveline pulled at her curls as she walked around the room. She was frustrated, these equations had been tested with a number of different things and nothing had worked. If what Bruce was saying about the completed equations...

"...ke they were trying to combine the compounds. Tell me what you remember Tony, did you see these or did they tell you about them?" Bruce was looking at the combinations, trying to work them out in his head as well. "It would be better if we had a lab or computer access..." Bruce drifted off as he stood behind Aveline and studied the set of equations in front of them. He stepped closer and realized it was familiar. "What is this one Tony, it looks like something I've seen before."

Tony moved closer to the pair and looked at the equation, "I don't know, I saw it on one of the papers Rothschild had lying around. He was taking notes after...after he would, uh, just," he shook his head, brunette curls moving with the action. "It was under some name called GypC but I didn't see much else, just the name and these equations." He looked between Bruce and Aveline. "What's wrong with me guys? Am I a danger to Steve or not because looking at these equations it looks like I am."

Bruce frowned, "I read the notes we recovered from the bunker you two had been in, while in Thailand. The papers said something about GypC being a hallucinogen but I can't remember the side effects. Right now though it looks like you're displaying side effects from both Juliet and GypC. Can...can I see your notes Tony, would that be ok?" Bruce didn't want to touch anything without asking first. They had all learned recently just what type of reaction that would cause.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure I guess. Do you think you can find anything helpful in them, I mean I've gone over them more than once and can't figure out what any of it means. I know I'm supposed to know this but it's just not...I don't know why I don't." The confused look on his face was a cause for concern. Like Bruce, Tony was usually the smartest guy in the room and for him to admit he didn't know something was shocking.

Aveline moved next to Tony, "What do you mean you _don't know_ cousin? You don't know the combinations and what they can do or you don't know why you know them at all?" The concern in her voice seeped through. She was worried about her cousin. She'd seen the hell he'd gone through while holding to the hope of seeing his husband again, had heard the rumors that had gone around the compound about what was being done to him but had obviously acted to late to save him from his current hell.

"I don't know what they can do if combined and if it's in my blood then that means I may not be able to touch Steve. Not that he can get sick or anything but..."

"This is based off the serum as Hydra and Division X have it. It's not the full serum, in order to get that they need Steve...to..." Bruce looked at the compounds then the notes. He noticed that some of the equations on the wall were incomplete but in Tony's notebook they were fully completed equations. "You completed the missing ones?"

Tony looked over Bruce's shoulder and frowned, "No, well not completed just combined them. Kind of like mix and match, to find which one will work with which and these were the only ones I came up with. They don't make sense though Bruce," Tony looked over at Avie and waved her closer. Moving around Bruce he showed them which ones he was talking about. "Look at these here, if we were to run them through a simulator they wouldn't pair up at all but somehow I was able to get them to fit like this." He showed them how he had reversed the sequence. "It's like all of them are backwards except the base compound and I've never seen it before so I'm not to sure..."

Aveline looked closer at what Tony had written down. Frowning she looked at what he had drawn out and sighed. "These are dangerous when mixed live. Look at the chemical make up of this one." She pointed to an equation, "This is the base for sulfuric acid and this one," she pointed at another. "This one is a distorted version of typhoid. We tried to combine these when we first found them and never thought to reverse them to see if that would work. If what you have done cousin is possible, that means that you are now in more danger than we originally thought." She tapped her fingers against the table as she turned away to think.

Tony looked from Aveline to Bruce, his face showing no emotion. "So if what they injected me with is harmful to Steve..."

Bruce cut him off, "It doesn't look like that though Tony. If we can find a way to reach JARVIS and have him analyze these we should be able to come up with something...wait." Bruce reached into one of the pockets on the pack in front of him and pulled out a Stark tablet. "Courtesy of your cousin. Think you can get JARVIS up on this to scan everything?" He handed the tablet to Tony. He knew if anyone could get it to do what he wanted, it would be the man in front of him.

Tony snatched the pad from Bruce, grinning maniacally, "I can do better than that." Tony said with confidence. He turned the tablet on and was greeted with the opening string of the Stark phone start up. When the welcome screen changed to the home screen, Tony grinned up at Bruce, "We will have access to JARVIS in about twenty minutes."

Aveline watched the look on his face change from one of anger and concern to one of cautious happiness. "I'll be right back cousin...Bruce. There is something I must take care of, something I must look into but I'll be back soon." She saw the sun peeking up over the horizon and knew she needed to finalize their travel plans. They would need to leave tonight if they wanted to get out of the country undetected. She ran a hand fondly over Tony's head and was pleased to get a wide smile in return. This was her cousin, in his element but then not. Tony had an active brain and if left stagnant to long he tended to find ways to make up for the loss of time and lack of stimulation. Looking around the room one last time, she gave the brunette curls a fond pat then glanced at Bruce and nodded. She left the room and headed to the front of the small hut they were staying in. She needed to talk to Marcel and Amelia about Maurice and Tony's reaction to him as well as make sure they could make it out of the country safely.

Tony hummed a tune from his favorite song by Black Sabbath. He usually listened to music while he worked but after two years of silence, he learned to hum or sing the tunes he remembered in order to keep his mind ordered. His thoughts about Steve, the hope he had held onto had also kept him from giving in to his captors. The thought of being able to see him again, knowing that Steve would make things so much better, is what had kept Tony going when Rothschild decided to show his obsessive side when it came to Tony. Shaking his head, he continued to hum while he worked on the tablet, when the sound of JARVIS' voice echoed in the room Tony shouted with joy.

_"__It is good to hear your voice again, Sir. We had begun to worry that we would not find you, Ms. Dapremont, or Dr. Banner. How may I be of service to you?"_ The soft voiced monotone echoed through out the room, bouncing off the walls.

"J, my man! Good to hear your voice too. I mean , really, really great." Tony looked up at Bruce and grinned. Bruce returned the look and handed the notebook to Tony. "I need you to scan these compounds and tell me what the fuck it is we're looking at because we can't seem to figure out what they are or what they can do."

_"__Very well Sir. Is there anything else you wish me to look for?"_

Tony was tapping a rhythm out on his chest, his thinking look on his face. "Yeah, you have copies of what Bruce found right? Bring those up and compare them side by side so we know what it is they were trying to do and what we have come up with. Give me the left side and the extra can be on the right."

_"__Very well, it may take a few moments to make sure that every scenario has been run and all possible combinations have been tried."_

Waving his hand, Tony sighed and smiled, "Fine J, that's...that's fine. Um, Bruce and I will be here so when you're done just let us know."

Bruce watched Tony as his face had lit up at the sound of his A.I. He knew Tony wanted to ask about Steve but seemed to be holding himself back. "Ask him Tony, by now Steve knows my phone is on and will be tracking it so ask JARVIS what you want to know." Bruce offered him a soft smile and head nod as Tony looked at him. The fear and pain in his eyes were understandable, after almost two years Tony had the chance to find out about Steve not only from Bruce but his A.I as well.

"Do you think he would be up by now? I mean, if...if I wanted to talk to him. Do you think Steve would be awake?" He was twisting his ring around his finger, a habit he'd developed when his nerves took over or he was feeling overly anxious. A habit he knew that Steve had when he was feeling the same way.

Bruce let out a soft chuckle, "Tony, there is no way he won't answer a phone call from you." Bruce pulled out his phone, "JARVIS, call Steve. Bring up the holo projection program so Tony and Steve can talk." He grinned as Tony looked at the projection that popped up.

_"__Connecting the call now Dr. Banner. The equations are almost complete, Sir. I will inform you once done."_

"Thank you JARVIS." Bruce stepped back as Tony moved forward. The sound of a phone ringing echoed through out the room.

_"__Hello? Bruce, is...is that you? Are you guys ok? Where are you, is...is Tony with you?" _

Steve's voice filled the room and Tony froze. His breath stopping half way in his throat as he heard that voice, the one that had kept him sane in times of insanity. Taking a deep breath, Tony stepped closer to the phone and felt tears fill his eyes. "Steve..." He watched as the blond head jerked up at his voice, the baby blue eyes had dark rings around them and were dulled from lack of sleep. Tony could see what Bruce had been talking about. Steve couldn't really lose weight but if he didn't eat properly he wouldn't gain any either. Tony turned the phone so Steve was looking at him directly. He smiled as the blue eyes lit up with fire and recognition.

_"__Tony..." _

Tony grinned at the face in front of him, "Hey babe, long time no see, huh? Sorry for taking so long to get back to you..." Tony felt the tears sliding down his face. Knew that this could be the only time he would get to talk to Steve if they didn't figure out what he'd been injected with.

_"__Damnit Tony, I-I don't...w-where are you? Can...can we come get you now, are...are you guys safe?"_

Tony could see as well as hear the tears in his voice. He knew Steve's fear, knew that one of them was something happening to Tony and him being unable to save him. He watched as Steve's face seemed to regain some color as he stared back at him. "I, uh, we...we can't tell you that right now, babe. Not until we get out of the country and are some what safe. There are a few other issues we have to deal with as well before we, uh, before we can see each other." It hurt, more than Tony thought, to say those words to Steve. He wanted to see him, to hold and touch him. He'd missed him the past year and a half. "There have been some new and interesting things happening and of course, I'm the center of attention." He held his arms out wide and gave Steve a sad grin. He could see the baby blues widen with anger and pain.

_"__No, Tony damnit! I'm not going to wait, it's been almost two years! Two years of pure hell and I-I can't...just, please, tell me what's going on? What is it keeping us apart now?"_

Tony watched as Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, fatigue evident in his movements. "Whatever they injected me with has the potential to harm you. I won't take that chance Steve, I _can't_ take that chance. Please, babe just...be patient with me...just a little longer. Bruce, Avie and I are working on it as fast as we can but until then I can't be around you. Not until we're sure whatever is in my blood won't harm you." Tony felt tired and worn out. After everything they'd gone through, after finally escaping Division X, he was still separated from Steve. He knew telling Steve the truth would hurt or anger him but Tony wasn't going to lie to him.

_"__W-what does that mean, that I can't touch you but I can be near you? I don't understand Tony, I read over the notes Bruce and JARVIS deciphered. I didn't see anything in there that could harm me." _

"It's in his blood Steve, the compounds they injected Tony with have now mixed with his blood so we don't know what affect it could have on you, if any." Bruce looked at the screen on the phone and noticed Clint in the background. The look of pain and terror in his blue eyes forced Bruce to pause. "Clint?" He asked softly.

_"__You promised you'd take care of yourself, that I'd be able to find you after..."_

Bruce could hear the desperation in his voice and knew just how bad Clint was hurting. "Clint, I-I'm sorry, I didn't plan on..."

_"__You promised me Bruce...you promised you weren't going to put yourself in harms way anymore. Steve is right, we've waited long enough. Let us come get you guys, we can track you through your phone. Please, let us come get you so we can deal with all of this and go home."_

Bruce glanced over at Tony and saw the longing in his eyes, the desire to be with Steve. He wanted nothing more than to do the same but also knew that Tony wouldn't put Steve's life at risk. "We have to wait for Aveline to get back first. We can't leave her and again, Tony's right, if we can't isolate the virus in his blood then it could harm Steve. The base compound is a mutated form of the super soldier serum so we don't know what it can do."

"So far it's given me severe headaches, fucking nightmares, bad anxiety attacks, and rather impressive mood swings, even for me if I must say so myself. I think I've scared half the people we've met and the other half just think I'm crazy." Tony sighed. He could see the matching looks of determination on both Clint and Steve's faces. "Come on guys, we seriously don't know what this will do if it comes into any type of contact with Steve and I can't take that risk."

_"__You trust him to know what he's doing Stevie, let him do this. If Avie and Bruce are helping then maybe they can figure this out. If not, we will be there either way to make sure we can help."_

The third voice belonged to Bucky and as Tony glared at the screen, he could see that Steve was trying to keep it together and Bucky's words seemed to help. He watched as the anxiety and fear in Steve's eyes seemed to recede but not disappear altogether. "Babe, I swear to you this is _not_ how I expected this to go. I had this idea of being able to come home and you being surprised and happy and all that other good mushy stuff. But I-I guess I should have known, huh? I mean, look at our track record, we fought villains on a regular and never had to deal with something like this. Juliet and GypC, these viruses are unknown to us, as are what they can do and how others are affected by it. I love you, you _know_ I love you but I need you to trust me when I say we have to make sure this won't take you from me. Not now, not after all this time, I-I couldn't handle it if I lost you and it was because of me." Tony looked into the baby blue eyes, could see the intensity and pain in their depths. He knew Steve wasn't going to accept things willingly. Not after all the time they've been apart, Steve nor Tony wanted to continue with the separation but one of them had to be the rational one. "Steve, baby, please, trust me when I say we're working on it but we're not sure what all was done to me. Give us some time to figure this out."

_"__No, Tony, just...I can't do that. I can't do that and I don't see why you'd ask me to either we...we can figure this out, together. The last time I stayed away from you I watched you shot to death right before my eyes. It's been two long and lonely years without you and...and I just...I don't want to wait anymore. Please, we can fix this together I just..." _Steve let out a harsh sigh and looked at Tony, the baby blue eyes glowing fiercely. _"I just need you to trust me this time. I don't know what they were working on but this time we can and will figure it out together. Trying to do it alone has only made things worse."_

Tony frowned but knew Steve was right, they did need to get the notes Bruce recovered and go from there. Before he could give Steve an answer however, he was interrupted by the sound of running feet and his cousin shouting in French. "Hold on Steve, Avie sounds like she's upset about someth..."

"We must go gentlemen. It would seem that we have been betrayed by Maurice, that is how they were tracking us, he was putting something in your food cousin." Aveline paused long enough to look at both Bruce and Tony, then the hologram in front of them. "Hello Steven, I apologize for my manners but we must be leaving, if we do not, we may not make it out alive." She watched as Steve paled then turned his gaze to Tony.

_"__I need you to please...please be safe,Tony. Contact me as soon as you guys are situated and don't do anything to get into trouble." _

Tony frowned at Steve, "Why do you assume we'd get into any type of trouble. I mean, seriously babe..."

"Cousin, as interesting as this conversation is, we really must leave...now." She cut Tony off before he could build up to full steam. "We are in danger the longer we stay here. Marcel and Amelia are getting the bikes ready, I need you and Bruce to get all of your toys and gadgets and notes together." She pushed Tony towards the desk, making sure he took the phone with him. She leaned over and whispered something to Bruce, which made him pale then nod his head. "I will be back in ten minutes gentlemen, please be ready to go by then." Aveline nodded her head and left the room at a run. She needed to make sure that Tony and Bruce were as far away from the village as possible. They didn't enjoy endangering the lives of innocent people and the people in this village had been very welcoming and helpful to them.

Tony watched as Aveline left the room, turning back to the phone in his hand, he packed everything as fast as he could. "Well it looks like we're moving again. I'll have JARVIS keep you informed of what's going on and where we will meet you guys." Tony grinned at the smile that curved Steve's lips. "I'm not saying that this is right but I just...I really want to see you and...and maybe we _can_ figure this out together."

_"__I-I can't lose you again, Tony. Not when we've gotten this close to finding each other. Make sure you keep your locator on and be careful, please."_

Tony smiled as he picked up his bag and the phone, following Bruce as he headed to the door. "We'll see you soon, promise. Avie will make sure of it Steve so try not to worry to much..." Tony was cut off by the sound of gun fire. When he looked up he saw Aveline racing towards them.

_"__Tony...Tony what was that? It sounds like something exploding? Are you guys ok?"_

Tony could hear the worry in Steve's voice but before he could answer, Aveline was yelling at them to move.

"Go! We will leave through the side, the bikes are ready and waiting!" Aveline shouted over the sound of something exploding behind her.

"What the _fuck_ was that Avie?!" Tony looked back at her as he and Bruce ran down the hallway. "Steve! I'll call you as soon as we're safe! Love you!" Tony hung up the phone and followed Bruce out the side door and jumped on a bike. He turned to see Aveline on his left and Bruce on his right.

"We need to go now! They will be here any minute looking for Maurice!" Marcel nodded his head at the trio and took off, Amelia following close behind him.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and followed behind, both looking back to make sure Aveline was with them. This was not how Tony expected his life to be right now but he knew it could be worse. Had been worse, Steve had thought he was dead and now he knew he wasn't. They would see each other soon and that hope was what Tony held onto.


End file.
